When Little People Fight
by PurpleFanMagic
Summary: It is three days after the barricades have fallen and Courfeyrac, Gavroche, Enjolras, Eponine, Grantaire and Combeferre have all survived and are living in a safe house. Gavroche is scared and wounded, Courfeyrac's attempting to look after him, Grantaire is sober! And Eponine may not survive. And with the National Guard after them will they be able to pull together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sound of light summer rain echoed throughout Paris, each droplet becoming heavier and heavier as the night went on, the droplets were creating a soothing midnight lullaby when suddenly, the lullaby was interrupted by the petrifying scream of a young boy.

Sweat trickled from the whimpering child's forehead as he tossed and turned in the blood stained sheets, as if he was trapped in his own mind unable to awaken from the horrors of his nightmare. Within seconds of the young boys screams the door of the small beaten down room burst open and a young man ran to his side.

"Gav! Gavroche! Open your eyes mon ami please!" The young man pleaded whilst stroking the child's hair, it scared Courfeyrac to see Gavroche like this, gone was the feisty, brave, happy young boy who always had a gleam in his eyes and whose laugh was infectious to anyone. Now seeing him clinging to his chest in fear made his heart drop. Minutes passed and the screaming soon stopped but Courfeyrac carried on stroking Gavroche's blonde locks whispering soft comforting lullaby's into his ear. This had been the routine for the past three days ever since they had escaped the barricade.

_The first gunshot had been fired and Courfeyrac shared a worried glare between Enjolras and Marius. He then noticed Combeferre leaning out of the barricade, he knew right there and then something was wrong, he quickly climbed the barricade to join Combeferre, but when he reached his friend's side his eyes widened in shock. Gavroche stood on the no man's land of their battle ground standing up against the National Guard alone with god knows many guns pointing to him ready to fire. Instinct soon took over and Courfeyrac leapt over the barricade ignoring the shouts from the Le Amis and shrugging of Combeferre's attempts to restrain him. The next few seconds all appeared to happen in slow motion, just as Courfeyrac reached Gavroche another shot was fired and the boy fell back into his arms. Lifting him into his arms Courfeyrac moved as fast as he could avoiding the fire of the National Guard as he ran back behind the barricade. Once back in the safety of the café Musain Courfeyrac gently placed Gavroche (who had passed out) down onto the ground and attempted immediately get Gavroche to wake up. _

"_Courf." Courfeyrac lifted his head slowly to face no other than Enjolras, who had followed him into the Musain as well as Combeferre, Joly and Marius. At least he believed it was them as his vision was blurred by the rapid tears forming in his eyes. Before he could even begin to explain himself Enjolras kneels down beside Gavroche and places a hand on Courfeyrac's shoulder. _

"_What shall I do Enjolras? Tell me please. I can't lose him" With every sentence Courfeyrac's breathing became more hitched as the tears rolled from his eyes " Not Gav he's like a bro-" He could not finish his own sentence but he did not need to as Enjolras nodded his head _

"_I know Mon ami, I know. Trust me we will not lose him, I promise you." He gave him a reassuring smile and Courfeyrac returned it with a small weak smile of his own. But that smile soon faded as he heard a small groan from wounded boy. The sound that was next heard broke everyone's heart but no one's heart was more heart broken than Courfeyrac's. _

"_C-Courf…" _

_All fear and worry immediately left Courfeyrac's eyes as he knew he had to be strong for him, he had to. _

"_H-hey there buddy, you've gotten yourself in a right old mess haven't you." He teased trying to put on the best smile he could "What did you think you were doing eh? You had me worried sick, and not just me, you may have even cracked the marble!" he said with a forced wink. Quite chuckles came from all around even Enjolras gave out a chuckle at his friends attempt to comfort the small boy. _

"_It-it hurts Courf." Was all the boy could manage to say, without hesitation Courfeyrac began stroking his hair. _

"_I know buddy, I know but-but I promise you I won't for much longer, were-were gonna help you get better." He looked up to Enjolras who gave him a nod, Enjolras then looked over to Combeferre who immediately understood what his friend wanted him to do. Combeferre slowly and gradually made his way over to the trio and took Enjolras's place next to Gavroche, he attempted to take the boy in his arm to lift him up when an arm suddenly restrained him. _

"_No." Courfeyrac said firmly "I'll take him." Combeferre saw the desperation in Courfeyrac's eyes and passed over the boy into his friends arms. Once Courfeyrac was on his feet he continued to comfort the boy in his arms. At the same time Enjolras was telling Combeferre of his new plan. Once he was fully aware of the plan, Combeferre walked over to Courfeyrac and motioned Courfeyrac to follow him. _

"_W-what's happening." A meek voice spoke. _

"_Hush now Gav, do not fret." Combeferre said "Were just taking you to your sister, just try to sleep now we will be there soon." _

_Gavroche did not need to be told twice, he curled up into Courfeyrac's chest which made Courfeyrac cling onto him even tighter. Soon this nightmare would be over he thought to himself. _

Courfeyrac had hung on to that belief for the past three days but that belief was gradually fading as every night the house was awoken by Gavroche's screams. It had been over an hour and Gavroche was cradled in his arms listening to Courfeyrac's gentle singing

"I'm sorry Courf." Courfeyrac's singing came to a halt as he stared at the boy shivering in his arms. He sighed as he shook his head in frustration, not towards Gavroche, he could never feel like that towards him. He lifted Gavroche's face with his thumb so that they were face to face.

"Now you listen to me Gav, you have nothing to be sorry for! If anyone should be sorry it should be me, I should have never let you out of my sight." He could feel the tears being to form in his eyes but he held them back as he vowed he would never cry in front of Gavroche.

"Just try and get back so sleep now." He said as he continued to stroke his hair, his only way to comfort and calm him.

"I can't Courf, when I close my eyes all I see is-"

"I know Gav, I know but your just gonna have to try please for me, it pains me to see you like this."

From the corner of his eye he saw Grantaire appear at the door, for three days he had stayed sober, so seeing him without a bottle in hand was new and strange. But Courfeyrac admired him for it, he saw the concerned look as his eyes were drawn to the cowering boy in his friend's arms. Courfeyrac gave Grantaire a small nod to reassure him. Grantaire returned the nod with a small smile took one last look at the now sleeping Gavroche before returning to his own bed.

The sound of the rain had stopped now and Courfeyrac saw stars appearing from out of the clouds. It was a sign, that soon everything would be calm,that the storm was almost over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morning soon arrived as light began to fill the four small rooms of Grantaire's apartment on the outskirts of Paris. The night had been rough for all and soon the living space began to come to life, Grantaire walked into the room expecting the room to be empty but he was much mistaken as he soon laid eyes on a worn out looking Enjolras hunched over book. If it was any other situation he would have laughed but this was not any day the Musain. Enjolras must have sensed another presence as his eyes slowly found their way towards his friend. The two of them kept eye contact for a few minutes until Grantaire broke the silence.

"You couldn't sleep either eh?" he asked as he moved onto the smaller of the two sofas. He didn't have to ask as he saw the dark circles forming around his leaders eyes, he just needed him to converse in any form of conversation. Since Enjolras arrived at there now so called safe house he hadn't spoken a word, as if he was locked away in his own thoughts. But Grantaire knew all too well why.

_It was hopeless, the National Guard were advancing, the canons had destroyed their only means of power and safety, and they were three men down. Enjolras, Jehan, Joly and the new volunteer had all ran to the Musain to make their last attempts of their fight. They were attempting to barricade the door when Enjolras caught sight of Marius still fighting off the National Guard outside. _

"_MARIUS!" Enjolras shouted, when hearing his name Marius turned to retreat but was gunned down all too quickly by the advancing men climbing the barricade. Without thinking Enjolras leapt out of the broken window running to help when suddenly he was seized from behind and pulled into the small empty alleyway behind the Musain. Enjolras prepared himself for the painful end, ready to die for Patria, he jumped out of his attackers hold and turned to face his death when he was met with the familiar face of Grantaire._

"_What do you think you are doing?!" Enjorlas yelled. _

"_Making sure you live to see another day. It doesn't have to end this way and you know it." Grantaire yelled in response knowing all too well how stubborn the man in front of him could be. Enjolras was about to make his counter argument when suddenly gunshots mixed with the screams of familiar voices echoed the streets. The two men stayed in silence for what seemed like hours until Grantaire grabbed Enjorlas's shoulders and said in a hushed tone. _

"_Please, we need you, don't you understand? Combeferre needs you, Gav needs you, Courf and I need you…" Grantaire saw the look in Enjolras's eyes, like he was betraying all those who had fallen. But Grantaire needed him to see sense without thinking he blurted out _

"_She needs you!" _

************************************************** ********************************They sat in an awkward silence for half an hour, Enjolras returning to the book in hand but never turning the page, constantly re-reading the same two pages, Grantaire on the other hand tried to find things to do around the room to waste time. After rearranging the somewhat messy selves filled with empty wine bottles and scrap paper he heard footsteps from the hall, he turned to greet Combeferre who looked like he was on the verge on blacking out.

"Ferre, sit down mon ami you look white as a ghost."

"No Taire I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well last night." All three men shared a concerned glance towards the room Gavroche occupied.

"How is he?" It was the question on everyone's mind but Grantaire was the only one brave enough to ask it. Combeferre walked over to sit on the sofa Grantaire now occupied and sighed.

"He'll be fine, he just needs time for the wound to close and of course more sleep. But… I don't think that's the case for Eponine."

Grantaire glanced over to where Enjolras sat, his eyes had stopped following the words and became frozen on the page.

"What do you mean?"

"She had the symptoms of a fever yesterday morning, I've tried all I can to prevent it getting worse but I don't think she will survive the day." Grantaire hung his head, and once again silence filled the room. The next sound to break the silence was the loud bang of a book being slammed shut as Enjolras stormed out of the room without saying a word, both men stared at the door their friend had left in, one with confusion in his face the other with pity.

Enjolras stared at the door in front of him, he was arguing with himself whether or not to go in. after minuets of a serious debate in his mind he shook his head and pushed the door open and slowly entered. The room was small, the only furniture occupying the room was a small bed and a wooden cabinet and chair, as Grantaire spent most of his fortune on alcohol it surprised Enjolras that the drunkard could even afford an apartment. The bed was positioned in the center of the room and Enjolras took note of the water basin and rags placed on the cabinet, Combeferre did say that he had tried to keep the fever away. A small breeze filled the room through the window making the thin curtains dance elegantly in the air, Enjorlas looked out the window and gave a small smile at the view. Being on the outskirts of town had its advantages, he saw the river gently following its directed path, and he heard the waves of the water create their songs as they crashed into the rocks. He was lost in his own thoughts, until he heard the moment of fabric behind him. Turning around he saw Eponine and his heart sank, her face was thin and white, droplets of sweat trickled down her cheek, she was pulling at the thin blanket over her small malnourished body as if trying to escape from its grasp. Her eyes were closed but Enjolras knew that she was not tired, she was just too weak to open them. Without hesitation Enjorlas rushed over to the water basin, dipped one of the rags in the freezing, ice cold water and rested it on her forehead. The sudden interaction must have shocked Eponine as her hand came up from the sheets and grabbed his wrist, her breathing became hitched causing her to cough uncontrollably.

"Eponine. It's okay, it's me I'm not going to hurt you." His words must have gotten through as Eponine's breathing became more controlled but the coughing still carried on, Enjolras looked around the room until his eyes came across a glass of water beneath the bed,

"Drink this Eponine, its water, please." He held the glass as Eponine took small gradual sips. Once Eponine had drank all she could Enjolras placed the glass back under the bed and carried on dabbing the rag along her forehead. Minuets passed and Eponine's coughing had stopped, so had her pulling at the sheets, Enjolras soaked the rag in the water for a second time when he returned to Eponine's bedside he was faced with her brown eyes staring right at him, only the fire he had always seen was gone, her eyes now looked dull, weary and grey. They stared at each other for a while, Enjorlas returning back to wiping the rag along Eponine's cheek, the only sounds filling the room was the crashing of the waves and the mumbles of Grantaire and Combeferre's conversation from the next room.

"I won't make it will I?"

The sudden noise made Enjolras jump, her voice was so hoarse and weak it was saddening. He looked into her eyes, and shook his head.

"Of course you will! What makes you say that?"

"The way Ferre looked at me, all I saw was pity. And I just know I won't." Enjolras saw the tears forming in her eyes, "I'm scared." Enjolras threw the rag away and took her face in his hands within seconds,

"Eponine look at me, you do not need to be scared, and do you know why? Because you are going to survive, you've survived years on the street, survived the beatings from your father and Montaparnasse. A little fever isn't going to beat you." Eponine stared in awe as Enjolras gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, she never knew he had paid so much attention to her before she could respond Enjolras continued, "Eponine you are going to survive this. I promise you, as soon as beat this I will take you to see Gavroche, I can't tell you how much he's been missing you, he needs you Ep, so you have to beat this." He kissed her forehead and went back to caressing her cheek, never had he sounded so desperate in his life but everything he said was true, Gavroche needed her, he has being suffering just as bad with his night terrors and Eponine knew that. Eponine nodded her head weakly and slowly,

"Okay, I promise I'll survive." She said with a forced teasing smile. Enjolras returned the smile, and began to move from his chair but a hand stopped him in his tracks, he looked down to see Eponine's small hand in his.

"Stay?" It was a quiet, weak plea he felt her hand tremble whether that was fear or a symptom of her growing fever he didn't want to know, he gave a small nod and tightened his grip on her hand. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, he flinched slightly as Eponine shuffled over so that her head rested on his chest, but Enjolras soon found his hand moving without hesitation to stroke the strand of hair lying across her face away. She looked more relaxed, her shivering had become less rapid, and within seconds she fell into a deep sleep. Enjolras carried on threading his fingers in her hair, praying she would keep her promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Combeferre and Grantaire remained sat in in the other room, not a word had been said since Enjolras's exit. Combeferre's gaze remained on the door while Grantaire fiddled with his thumbs, his withdrawal had begun to kick in only yesterday and the only way he found to keep his mind not on alcohol was to do anything other than drink. (Well the theory worked in his mind.) Soon the silence was becoming too much for him.

"So Gavroche will be okay then?"

"Yeah… yeah he just needs a very long sleep." Combeferre hadn't moved his head to reply his eyes still focused on the door Enjolras had just entered. "Do you have any idea why-"

"Why he's acting like that? Even if I do it wouldn't be my place to say. Let's just wait for him to make his own decisions." Grantaire said with a sigh. Combeferre looked at his friend in shock and with a laugh said,

"Since when did you become the philosophical one of the group!?"

"What can I say, not drinking for three days straight is starting to mess with the intellectual part of my brain that I thought I killed." He said with a cheesy smirk. And with that both men fell into a fit of hysterics, after the laughing stopped both of them looked at each other, neither of them had laughed since…

"I feel guilty now." Combeferre said quietly as he stood up and walked over to the window, resting his arm on the wall.

"We can't stay miserable forever, they wouldn't want that."

"How do you know though? No one know what happens after you-"

"Ferre, you shouldn't torture yourself like this, for the past three days you have been working non-stop keeping both Gavroche and Eponine alive, might I add you did with only an hour or twos rest, you've put up with Enjolras's weird behaviour, my withdrawal. Thinking like this is not helping. All you need to know is that whether ever they are right now, they are probably looking down on us laughing until their sides split. Now go and get some kip, that's an order." Combeferre looked again in shock at his friend, in his mind he admired Grantaire, he had transformed from the drunken cynic to the sober selfless leader in under three days. Combeferre nodded and walked towards the door leading to the room he shared with both Grantaire and Enjolras, but before he left he turned back to Grantaire who was now standing where Combeferre once stood.

"You know R, you better watch out. You're starting to sound like Enjolras." Both men shared a final chuckle before Grantaire was left alone for the first time in three days.

Looking around the room Grantaire thought back to the moment his life changed, whether it was for the better or not time would tell. But he didn't dare think what would have happened if he hadn't of volunteered.

_They all watched with pity in their eyes as Eponine poured her breaking heart to Marius. Grantaire saw what she had done and secretly admired the girl, it took real courage to do what she did, but on the other he wished she hadn't of taken the bullet. Marius didn't love her, not in the way she wished and he knew there was someone who did if only she knew. It was ironic that she was just as oblivious as Marius. If it were any other day he would have chuckled at the irony. He looked over to Enjolras and watched the tear roll down his cheek, if he were a writer this would have been the perfect love story, if only it ended better._

"_And rain will make the flowers-"Grantaire looked back over to pair, Eponine looked so still it was heart breaking he silently cursed, he watched Combeferre advance slowly towards Eponine and place two fingers on her neck whilst Marius slowly began to shed a tear. Everybody else began to turn their backs not wanting to see anymore when suddenly._

"_She's alive!" Combeferre exclaimed!_

_After several, 'What's?', 'How's?' and the occasional 'No way!' Combeferre called for silence. Grantaire who now stood at the back of the chaos observed how Combeferre checked over Eponine, how Marius just sat there with a shocked expression on his stupid face, how Enjolras hadn't even moved from the spot he stood in. from the corner of his eye Grantaire saw Courfeyrac talking to a what looked to be a freaked out Gavroche, he was trying his best to calm the boy down by the sounds of it. Grantaire took a mouthful of wine, he was too busy observing he didn't notice Joly appear at his side. _

"_Sad isn't it." _

"_It is mon ami, in more ways than one." Grantaire replied taking yet again another sip of alcohol._

"_What does that mean?" Joly asked with a confused look. _

"_Nothing, don't listen to me, what's happening over there?"_

_Joly gave a sigh, "Well it looks like the bullet is stuck just below her heart, and to be honest she's lucky the bullet didn't hit any vital organs. Combeferre needs to get the bullet out quickly but not here, with an open wound she could infected because of the dirt and that could lead to-" Grantaire watched his friend ramble on about what could happen if Eponine's wound got infected until finally he had to put an end to it. _

"_So what you're saying is she needs to leave the barricade?" _

"_Yes, if you want to put it in simple terms." _

"_Right." He walked from Joly and pushed his way through the crowd that was now forming around the girl. When he finally reached the front he saw that Marius had now moved away from his best friend as was reading a blood stained piece of parchment. Typical. His best friend is dying and he's back to worrying about a girl he's just met. If Eponine was not in the state she was in he would have been tempted to punch the freckles of Marius's oblivious face. _

"_Ferre, you and I both know that if she stays here she won't last the night right?" Everybody know stared at Grantaire, Combeferre looked up at his friend and nodded, allowing his to continue. "Let me take her out of here and over to my place, that way she can stay out of danger and wait until you or even Joly can get to her after all this. It's worth a go mon ami." Everyone now even Enjolras stared in awe at their drunkard. _

"_Are you sure R? You have been dri-"_

"_I don't see why you are all of a sudden Marius! And for your information I've had one drink, I think I can manage carrying the girl who had loved you since the very second she laid eyes on you to safety!" He yelled. Silence filled their side of the barricade everyone shocked and surprised at Grantaire's outburst. It want until Combeferre spoke that everyone was brought back into reality._

"_Okay! Let's do that. Once you get here inside attempt to clean the wound better than I've just done, keep her warm and make sure she gets fluid in her system. Water R would be the fluid we mean."_

"_I know Ferre, I'm not as stupid as you think." Grantaire mumbled as he lifted the wounded Eponine into his arms. Once he was sure she was comfortable he was lead out of the barricade safely by Combeferre, Joly and Enjolras. _

"_Good luck mon ami" Combeferre said whilst patting his shoulder, "And for the record, I never thought you were stupid, a little too drunk sometimes but never stupid. If none of us get to you by morning take her to the nearest hospital. And thank you for everything."_

"_Now look who's the stupid one." Grantaire chuckled, "I will see you back in my apartment by morning or else I'll kill you myself." He tightened his grip on the now sleeping Eponine as he made his way out of the barricade, before he turned the corner he gave once last glance back to the barricade and gave a small nod to Enjolras. If hoped that even if Enjolras never saw the morning, he caught the knowing looking in his eyes. And then just like that Grantaire began the long journey to his house praying to God above that the small girl in his arm would last the night. _

And here he was three days later, sober, tired and thinking clearly. He ran his hand through his thick black curls as he looked out the window. The fight may be over but he knew the National Guard would be looking for them especially Enjolras, after all he was their leader. Grantaire just prayed that they were hidden well enough to give them more time. As it was time they needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Combeferre sat himself on the end of the made up bed positioned in the corner of Grantaire's spare room, he felt so tired inside but he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. From where he sat he could see right across the hall where Eponine's room was, the door was slightly ajar and curiosity getting the best of him Combeferre rose to take a peek. Something was different about Enjolras ever since the barricades, in his mind Enjolras would be working non-stop creating plans for their next move, but it wasn't the case. He paused outside the door and peeked through the gap between the door and doorframe and for a moment the medical student just stared at the sight before with an open mouth. Not quite processing what he was looking at.

"Shut your mouth mon ami, you'll catch flies. We wouldn't want that would we?" Came a voice, Combeferre turned around to face the speaker only to find Courfeyrac's boyish face, showing the signs of his lack of sleep more than his forced attempt of a joke.

"No Courf, we wouldn't want that." Combeferre replied coldly.

"Hey, come on Ferre I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's nothing you've done, I'm just confused."

"Confused about what?" Courfeyrac asked looking more concerned at his friend by the second, Combeferre was never known for being this… anxious about anything; sure he got a little worried everyone did, but he would be more relaxed about it and deal with the situation in gentle manner. Something had to be really wrong or dangerous for Combeferre to be acting this way. It slightly scared Courfeyrac to see his friend like this. Combeferre looked back to where he once was staring then back to Courfeyrac and with a heavy sigh spoke.

"See for yourself." Moving away from the door so that his friend could see, Courfeyrac slowly stepped forward and peeked his own head through the gap. It took him a few seconds but he now finally understood where Combeferre was coming from, he was witnessing the impossible.

"Is tha-wha-I mean...?"

"I know Courf, I know. Now you see why I'm confused?"

"Yes." It was all he could muster up to say, they were both witnessing their once marble leader cracking. For Enjolras was now lying asleep next to a still looking Eponine his head balancing just above hers. A hand resting in her hair, while the other on her waist, it was quite the sight for both me.

"What do you suppose is going on there?"

"I don't know Courf. But whatever's going on there it seems to be working." Courfeyrac tore his head away from the couple and gave his friend a questioning look. He didn't need to ask as Combeferre continued. "Just look at Eponine, she looks calmer, her breathing is normal and she has stopped shivering. Maybe, maybe she could survive… I- I just don't know anymore." He said shaking his head and moving back into the spare room, keeping his head down.

Courfeyrac watched his friend retreat back into their room. It saddened him to think that this rebellion and its consequences had effected two of the strongest men he had known. Not wanting to disturb both the sleeping couple and Combeferre, he walked into the living space and gave a small smile to Grantaire who hadn't moved from his position at the window.

"How's Gav?" Was Grantaire's immediate reaction to seeing his friend, he remembered watching Courfeyrac's attempts to calm the boy from another night terror.

"He's fine now, actually he's sleeping soundly for the first time in… God knows when." The news made both men smile, at least there was a definite sign of moving forward.

"You're doing an amazing job with him Courf, he looks up to you, you're practically a brother to the lad."

"But is being a brother to him enough? You know what he has had to go through. He needs someone who will be a father to him. I can't give that to him, I can barely look after myself let alone a child." Courfeyrac blurted out. He took a deep breath and looked straight into Grantaire's eyes, "What do I do?"

The day passed too quickly and soon the sun was setting, Grantaire and Courfeyrac spent their time reminiscing about the good old days before the barricade, they both felt that talking about their friends would be better than not talking about them. It was painful of course but after a few hours they both felt pain-free and lighter. They were in the middle of a conversation involving past lovers when Combeferre walked into the room, looking much more waken than he did before.

"Ferre! How are you feeling?" Courfeyrac stood to greet his friend. Combeferre smiled, the first genuine smile they had seen in days.

"I'm better Courf thank you, Taire was right I needed sleep. How's Gav?"

"He's still asleep, but were gonna wake him up for something to eat in a bit." Grantaire chimed in before Courfeyrac could even respond. As if on cue the half of boy in question appeared at the door,

"Did someone say were getting food?" Gavroche mumbled, he looked much better there was colour in his cheeks and his eyes looked brighter. Grantaire gave a small chuckle,

"Yes Gav, we are indeed, now are you going to join us?" Within seconds Gavroche bounced over to join Courfeyrac on the larger sofa, giving all three men a small cheeky grin. Gavroche hadn't eaten this good since he ran away from the Thenardier's all those years ago. So when Grantaire mentioned that his neighbour who lived below his apartment who was away for a few days said they could take what they liked, it was good news all round. For the past three days the group had been able to have a decent meal a day, but soon they would run out; this meant one thing, going out of hiding. But that didn't stop them from appreciating the food they had. Once each of them had a plate of whatever Combeferre could make from the various vegetables and meats from the slowly decreasing stock, Gavroche was the first to break what he thought was an awkward silence.

"Where's Enjolras?" His question was mainly directed to Courfeyrac, but it was Combeferre who answered.

"I think he's still asleep Gav," Gavroche nodded and returned to his dinner, it wasn't even five minutes later when Combeferre spoke again this time looking a bit more nervous than he did before, "a-actually I better wake him up, I need to check on Eponine." Courfeyrac and Grantaire shared a look, they remembered Combeferre's medical prediction for Eponine.

"No Ferre, let him wake up on his own he needs all the sleep he can get." Grantaire quietly mumbled, Courfeyrac told Grantaire earlier where Enjolras was sleeping and considering the situation…

"But-I need to-"

"Ferre, I'm sure when Enjolras wakes up he will make sure Eponine is fine, finish eating please mon ami, you'll work yourself to death." Courfeyrac regretted that statement the second he made it, as silence once again fell onto the small group, even Gavroche's face fell slightly but making an attempt to change the subject mumbled,

"Where _is _he sleeping?"

It must have been the gradually rise in voices in the other room, but soon enough Enjolras's eyes fluttered open, it was the first decent few hours' sleep he had gotten since the night of the barricade and he felt more energised. He looked down to the sleeping form in his arms, she looked so still. It scared him. He was careful when sitting up properly, placing Eponine's head on the pillow with great care.

"Ep?" His voice was quiet and gentle, it matched the gentle strokes of his fingers as he caressed Eponine's hair. "Come on Ep, please." The seconds felt like minuets and the minuets felt like hours, it was crushing him inside. It was no use in trying anymore. She had broken her promise. He pressed his forehead against hers, ignoring the tears forming and rolling down his cheek, dripping onto Eponine's face. He was about to call for Combeferre when suddenly he heard a small groan, he opened his eyes and sat up quickly, wiping the tears from his eyes. He saw her chest moving as she took deep breathes, Enjolras sighed with relief and held her closer. A small chuckled brought Enjolras back into reality as he looked down to the now awake Eponine, who was looking up at him, a small weak smile on her lips.

"Kept my promise. Your turn." She smirked. The remark made Enjolras chuckle, even after all this time she can still somehow get her way. But she was alive and for Enjolras that was all that mattered, maybe now things could start to get back to some normality.

_Little Did They Know._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'd better go and get Gav then." Enjolras said after a while, standing up being careful not to move Eponine too much.

"I thought the promise was you'd take _me_ to _him_?" Enjolras felt his lips twitch, she was the still the same old Eponine from all those years ago, making things difficult.

"Yes, yes it was." His eyes went from scanning Eponine to the door and back to Eponine. "Well then no time like the present. Ferre's gonna kill me but-" And in one swift moment Enjolras bent down and picked up the girl in his arms, he expected her to resist but he was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Back in the other room, Courfeyrac was trying to change the subject of conversation, not wanting to try to explain to a ten year old boy that Enjolras was sleeping in the same bed as his sister.

"Come on Gav you haven't even finished your dinner, if you're not careful I'll be eating it."

"Don't try that Courf, and don't try and think I didn't see yours and Grantaire's face when Ferre mentioned my sister. What's happening?" The boy was definitely his sister's brother, he didn't miss anything; before any of the three men could say anything they were interrupted,

"What's happening Gav is that someone here wants to see you." Everyone looked up to see Enjolras standing in the doorway carrying Eponine carefully in his arms.

"EP!" Gav jumped of the sofa he and Courfeyrac occupied and ran over to small armchair Enjolras was gently placing her down into. The three remaining men looked at Eponine in shock but soon a smile formed onto most of their lips as they watched interaction between brother and sister. Combeferre on the other hand pulled Enjolras to the side, not looking happy at all.

"Did you bump your head or something mon ami? In her condition its vital she stays in one place. Are you trying to kill her?!" he said in a hushed but angry tone of voice. "It's lucky she survived this long-"

"Look I promised her that if she survived until tonight I would take her see Gav. And I _never_ break my promises." Enjolras snapped in the same tone. Their eyes locked in a deadly stare.

"Look Ferre, shouldn't we be celebrating? You said it yourself it's lucky she's still with us." Grantaire said a little too loudly bring both men out of their trance and causing Eponine and Gavroche to stop their conversation. Now all eyes were on Combeferre, he looked at everyone in turn before lastly facing Enjolras once again, eventually he gave in.

"Alright, at least get Eponine back into bed." Enjolras nodded before he could reach Eponine, Grantaire's hand found his arm.

"Let Courfeyrac take her, I need to talk to you… privately."

"So what is it you want to talk about?" It was only the two of them in the room now everyone else had gone to speak with Eponine, and Enjolras looked a bit annoyed.

"I know." It didn't take long for Enjolras's face to drop,

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Grantaire raised his eyebrow, "Really now? Just because I was drunk all those times in the Musain that didn't mean I wasn't paying attention. And the look on your face whenever Eponine walked in was a big giveaway." He finished with a smirk, he had him. Not even Enjolras could talk his way out of this. Enjolras meanwhile had closed his eyes hanging his head low.

"How long?"

Grantaire sighed and mumbled "The day Marius brought her to the meetings."

"Two years! You've known for two years!"

"_The people of this country deserve to be heard, we will fight for equality not just for Paris but for the whole of France! VIVA LE REVOLUTION!" _

_It had been another successful rally, and the Le Amis were celebrating in the Musain. Joly had suggested the new meeting place as he was trying to flirt with the barmaid who was on shift. Enjolras had to admit it, watching his friends making complete fools of themselves was slightly amusing. Yes it annoyed him, they had so much work to do if they were going to achieve their goals and targets, but as Grantaire had loudly stated after his fourth drink "What's the harm in one night off!" at least that was what the slurred words sounded like! Enjolras was observing the chaos from the corner of the room they were occupying on the first floor when he noticed someone was missing._

"_Where's Marius?" _

"_He said something about picking someone up," shouted Courfeyrac from the bar "Apparently she's his new neighbour, just moved from Montfermeil. So he's bringing her along." This annoyed Enjolras even more, not only was Marius late –again- but now he was bringing along random girls without asking first. Why they let Marius join the group in the first place he couldn't remember. But Montfermeil, so many memories he had as a child spending his summers at his parent's summer house. He smiled at the memory of a certain summer long ago. He was too deep into his thoughts he didn't notice Marius creep up the stairs, it wasn't until Grantaire's booming voice filled the room Enjolras snapped back into the present._

"_Marius! Who is this beautiful mademoiselle you have brought to the party?!" The girl in question blushed slightly, Enjolras couldn't see her face fully as Marius's big head was blocking his sight, but from what he could see the girl was clearly malnourished. Marius chuckled,_

"_This everyone is my new neighbour Eponine."_

_Enjolras's eyes widened at the mention of her name. It couldn't be? _

"_Eponine this is well… Everyone, I'm sure they will be the gentlemen I know they are and introduce them, themselves." Marius had managed to move away to let the Amis greet the girl, and for a second he saw her face. He couldn't believe. It was her, after all those years they had found each other again, just like they had promised. He just hoped that she remembered him. The time soon came to find out as Eponine was now looking at him, he took a deep breath and walked over,_

"_Mademoiselle." He said, bringing her small hand to his lips, before he could say anything else Marius came to Eponine's side._

"_I see you've met Enjolras Eponine, or as we liked to call him: The Marble Man." He exclaimed, 'Thanks Pontmercy' Enjolras thought bitterly, he looked back to Eponine who gave him a warm smile_

"_Monsieur Enjolras, it's nice to meet you. And please call me Eponine, mademoiselle doesn't suit me." She smirked, the glint in her eyes answered his question. She remembered him. He wanted to talk to her properly, catch up from all those years ago but Marius yet again managed to speak before he could get a word in. _

"_Come on Ep, I'll get you a drink." Enjolras saw the way Eponine looked at Marius and his face dropped, he knew that face, he'd experienced it. _

_Grantaire watched from the distance, bottle in hand. He shook his head as he watched the whole brief interaction. Was everyone he knew this oblivious?_

Back in Eponine's room, Gavroche sat cuddled next to his sister, Courfeyrac, positioned himself on the end of the bed while Combeferre took the chair. Eponine had found some strength to hold Gavroche close, threading her fingers him his blonde locks.

"I've missed you Ponnie." Gavroche softly spoke, clinging to his sister tighter. Eponine flinched slightly, her chest wound still raw after the past few days, Gavroche immediately sensed his sisters pain and let go quickly "I'm sorry"

"It's okay Gav, you don't have to apologise, not to me."

"Just be careful Roche, Eponine still needs to heal." Courfeyrac added with a small smile, he looked up to Eponine who returned the smile with one of her own. She then looked to her side where Combeferre sat looking at the floor, she slowly removed her hand from Gavroche's hair and took his hand in her own.

"Thank you"

Combeferre looked up from the ground to see Eponine's small smile, "For what?"

"Oh you know, making sure my brother stays healthy, looking after me, the usual." She said with a wink. The small sarcastic comment made everyone chuckle.

"No need to thank me Ep, in my eyes your both family." He squeezed her hand in reassurance before continuing "I better go see the other two, make sure Enjolras has had something to eat, I'll bring some back in for you in a bit." And with that he took his leave, leaving the siblings and Courfeyrac alone in the room. After a while Gavroche began to doze off in his sister's arms, Eponine smiled to herself, she couldn't remember the last time she had spent so much time with Gavroche. She went back to playing with his hair when she noticed the pained look on Courfeyrac's face, as if he was thinking something through too much.

"I'm glad he has you."

Courfeyrac looked from Eponine to the sleeping Gavroche, "I'm glad I have him." He said with a small frown.

"What's wrong?"

"I just-I don't know whether I'm the right role model for him anymore, maybe it's best if I-"

Eponine shook her head, "Are you crazy? You are the closest thing to a father he has ever had, he adores you, anytime I get with him all he talks about is -"

"Father figure?" Courfeyrac looked back to the boy in shock, "But I thought-"Eponine laughed.

"Trust me Courf, you're doing everything right." They were interrupted by Gavroche letting out a sleepy yawn. Both Eponine and Courfeyrac smiled.

"I better take him back to bed." Courfeyrac said, he rose to take the small boy in his arms, careful not to put pressure on his bandaged shoulder. Eponine watched closely.

"See, everything right!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Combeferre walked back into the main room, feeling happier than when he left. He didn't expect Eponine's appreciation to affect him so, though the worry did return when he laid eyes Enjolras and Grantaire giving each other what they had once called 'The Death Stare' years of arguing had perfected the stare so now whenever it was put into use, anyone else was put off straight away. To make his presence known he gave out a little cough. After that clearly didn't work he decided to take another go at it, this time with a very loud whistle. That got their attention.

"Eponine's back in bed, she looks better." The other two men nodded with a smile giving the other an occasional glare when possible. "T-thank you Enjolras." Combeferre stuttered suddenly. "F-for looking after her today, I don't know whether I would be able to-"

"It's alright mon ami, I'm just glad Gavroche still has his sister." Enjolras replied ignoring the amused look on Grantaire's face.

"Speaking of Gavroche," spoke Courfeyrac who was walking down the hall "He's asleep, flat out." He said with a smile, he nodded over to Grantaire and took his place once again on the sofa.

"This is nice." Grantaire then stated, each man staring at him like he had gone mad. "I mean for the first time in three days we get a chance to talk, without someone being in Gav or Ep's room. It's our chance to talk." He said almost innocently. The stares of madness were soon swapped for looks of agreement.

"I guess you're right." Combeferre signed, joining Courfeyrac on the sofa.

For the next two hours the four of them, talked about their situation, attempting to plan what their next move would be. They figured that since the National Guard would only be looking in the central part of the city for survivors, they could probably stay at Grantaire's until Gavroche's shoulder fully healed and Eponine could at least stand on her own without support before they would think about moving away. For all four of them it felt like old times: making plans, the occasional debate. It was like the barricade never happened, but of course it wasn't like old times, they had lost so many friends that night. They were just in the middle of a conversation regarding, food when they were interrupted by the sound none of them wished to hear.

_Knock Knock_

Each man jumped to their feet. This was it. They had been found. The looks of worry and fear took their form on their faces. Grantaire took a deep breath and calmed himself down

"Okay Enjolras, Ferre go and warn Ep, Courf you get Gav. When I give the signal get yourselves out, I'll keep them busy." The three men nodded and went to their appointed doors.

"Gav, Gav wake up." Gavroche groaned and mumbled something about five more minutes, holding back a laugh Courfeyrac attempted again "Come Gav please, were gonna have to make a move."

"Why?"

"Ep, listen to me, were have to move fast, I know this is going to be difficult but trust us." Enjolras spoke too quickly he didn't catch that he said himself. While Enjolras was trying to explain to a distressed Eponine Combeferre was at the door waiting for the signal.

Grantaire was at the door, trying to put on his best drunk expression as possible (he figured it wouldn't hurt to try after all who would listen to a drunk.) The knock came again,

"Alright, alright calm down I'm here." Closing his eyes he prepared himself for the worst as he swung the door open.

"R?" Came a voice, only this voice was one Grantaire knew all too well, he opened his eyes in relief.

"Megan! Are you a sight for swore eyes!" He said in a chuckle quickly lifting the young girl up in a tight embrace. "How have you been beautiful? I thought you weren't getting back for another few days?" He spun the girl around making her giggle with excitement, putting her down gently careful not to drop her.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this nice welcome! Wait, R are you sober?" Megan exclaimed.

"Honey it's a long story. So why are you back early?" He smirked cheekily, Megan soon matched his smirk with one of her own.

"Long story!" they both shared a chuckle, Grantaire then remembered his probably freaking out friends.

"Guys it okay it's just my neighbour! Megan come in, come and meet some people." He practically dragged the girl into his apartment. Who was soon greeted with the figures of a relived Combeferre and Enjolras, both of them looking a little out of breath.

"Ferre, Enjolras this is Megan, she's the one that let us take her food." Megan nodded in agreement, "And Megan this is Ferre and Enjolras." He indicated both men and soon they were making their acquaintances.

"Nice to meet you Mademoiselle." Enjolras was the first to speak, bringing Megan's hand to his lips, Megan gave out a small blush. And soon giggled, looking behind her to stage whisper to Grantaire

"I like him, he's polite!" Both Grantaire and Combeferre chuckled,

"Combeferre, but please call me Ferre, everyone else seems to."

"Okay then, Ferre, pleased to meet you. So have you been enjoying my food?" Megan asked with a smirk.

Before anyone could answer, they all heard another voice from the other room.

"Just stay there until I find out what's happening okay?"

There where then sounds of furniture moving which caused cornering yet amused faces being pulled from everyone in the living space.

"Sorry Taire, Gavroche thought it would be better if we barricaded th-" Courfeyrac stopped in his tracks the second he saw the young girl in front of him. She gave him a small smile and Courfeyrac was sure his heart had stopped. She was beautiful, long blonde hair that passed her shoulders, a smile that made him speechless but what struck him most of all were her glistening deep blue eye's… he then realised that he was just standing there staring

"Urm, mad-mademoiselle…I'm Cour-Courfeyrac, Grantaire never mentioned- never I mean." He cursed himself for sounding so ridiculous, what sort of a first impression was this? He saw the snickering from Grantaire who was standing behind this beauty of a girl next to Combeferre who was failing poorly at hiding his amused face. "Grantaire never mentioned he had such a beautiful neighbour." He finally managed to say. Megan had blushed again, this time it was a lot more obvious

"Courfeyrac, nice to meet you, I'm Megan. That accent, you wouldn't be from Ireland would you?" A smile soon formed onto Courfeyrac's face,

"Yes, well my parents were, they moved down to France before I was born." No one had ever been interested in his history before, not even the Amis. He found himself more drawn to Megan every second, but he was soon knocked out of his trance when someone jumped him from behind.

"Courf, what's happening are we on the run or not?!" Came Gavroche's voice.

"On the run!? Taire what's going on?" Megan exclaimed turning around to question her neighbour when yet again Gavroche interrupted

"Well, we may be hiding from the National Guard because we rose against the government to fight for equality for the poor." The way Gavroche just casually made said it made everyone stare at him,

"What?" Gavroche soon noticed that there was a new presence in the room, "Who are you?"

"Gav!"

"No, Courfeyrac that's okay, I'm Megan, I live downstairs you've been eating my food for the past few days." Megan held out her hand, Gavroche stared at the hand in front of him and then looked back at the figure, as if he was debating with himself whether or not he could trust this woman who claimed to be their neighbour.

"Gavroche, or just Gav for short." He shook Megan's hand smiling as he did. Megan gave a another big smile in return and Courfeyrac thought for a second he had blacked out, his mind felt like it was on fire, there was so much he wanted to say to her, but he knew if he tried now he would just mess it up again like he messed up his introduction.

"So about this rising against the government? Are you going to fill me in?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I can't believe it." It had taken a painfully long half an hour, but soon all the details about the rebellion, their escape and the past few days had been explained. Megan who had stayed silent for the whole time, was shocked, heartbroken at the thought of all the lives lost. But in a away relived that a small number of them survived. Grantaire was her best friend she couldn't imagine not seeing his stupid drunken face in the morning, it sent a shiver down her spine just thinking about it.

"I'm so sorry about your friends, I can't imagine what that feels like."

"Thank you Megan." Enjolras spoke from the corner of the room, he hadn't stopped fidgeting the entire time. "I'm going to let Eponine know what's happening." and with that he left the room quickly.

"Eponine? The girl who-"

"Eponine, my sister who nearly died because she wasted her heart on someone who didn't love her back." Gavroche's voice grew more bitter as he spoke. For two years he had watched Eponine trail after Marius like a lost puppy, he saw the way Marius treated her. Using her, taking advantage of her just because she could say no to his smile. Then Cosette came along, it crushed Gavroche to see his sisters heart break, even though he would never tell her, he saw her crying that night. It was the evening Gavroche informed the Amis of Lamarque's death, Marius had dragged Eponine off after she had spent her entire day finding his so called beloved. When really she should have been trying to earn her keep, at least which would have stopped one beating from their father. But no, he gave her his stupid smile and she was smitten. It was around midnight when Gavroche saw her, from the first floor window of the Musain, walking in the rain. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened, tears flowed from her eyes, even though she would have wanted you to think it was rain droplets.

"But to take that bullet knowing his feelings would never change."

"Let's just pray now that she gets better and finds someone who will love her the way she deserves." Courfeyrac smiled, throwing an arm around Gavroche, giving him a tight squeeze.

"So, Meg's why are you back so early? You said you wouldn't be back until next week." Megan who had been watching the comforting exchange, with a smile on her face quickly turned to face Grantaire a blush forming in her cheeks.

"Well, I was going to stay with my parents until the end of the week, but my sister wanted to get away, so here we are." Grantaire's eyes widened.

"Bella's here?"

"Yeah, she's just sleeping off the journey. Wasn't it Christmas you last saw each other?"

"Bella?" Combeferre asked, noticing the sudden expression change on Grantaire's face.

"Annabel, my twin sister who I've been told looks nothing like me, isn't that right Taire?"

"I'll admit that night I was a little…drunk-"

"A little drunk? You stumbled into my apartment, mistaking it for yours and tried to get it off with my coffee table!" The memory made Grantaire laugh, even Combeferre let out a chuckle trying to picture it. "Which gets me thinking, I'm going to go down and get her, I'm sure she will love to see you. I'll be two minutes, five tops." All four men watched the chirpy young girl run out the apartment, Gavroche was mainly watching Courfeyrac stare after Megan, a smirk growing on his face. Once they heard the door, Combeferre turned to face Grantaire.

"So Megan has a sister"

"Yes Ferre, yes she does." Grantaire said plainly, his hands began to shake a little, Gavroche noticed this and tried to discreetly tell Courfeyrac, "It's alright Gav, I just haven't had a drink in a while."

"Are you nervous R" Gavroche accidently spoke a bit too loudly.

"I-urm, I… yes alright I'm nervous happy now Gav!?" Grantaire snapped, he immediately regretted his outburst the second he saw Gavroche's face drop, "Gav, I'm sorry, it's just I'm kind of in love with Megan's sister." He whispered. Shock soon took over both Combeferre and Courfeyrac whose attention was now off the door Megan had just exited.

"I'm sorry mon ami but I'm gonna have to quote you from the other night with Marius! 'I am agog! I am aghast! Is Grantaire in love at last?'" Courfeyrac joked, the joke however did not reach Grantaire.

"Guys I'm serious, I've been in love with her since the moment I met her. Why do you think I drink so much? It's because I know for a fact that a beautiful, funny, smart girl would never look twice at someone like me. So I drink, try and get her out of my thoughts, then Christmas came round and… I made a fool of myself as usual. I just… I feel so stupid." He buried his face into his hands and gave a silent scream.

"Come Taire don't think like that, your sober now, at least for the time being. Use this to your advantage. You seem to think more clearly when not drunk." Combeferre said softly, it was sweet that their drunkard was smitten, although he wasn't a drunkard now. And after three days and withdrawal coming slowly he was worried that the sudden change in his system may affect him in the long run.

"Yeah, come on mon ami, man up and just tell her." Courfeyrac added, this comment was soon followed by a snort from Gavroche, Courfeyrac gave him a childish glare "What's so funny?"

"I'll tell you later Courf, it looks like we have company." Grantaire pulled himself up a little bit too quickly making himself stumble as he tried to walk.

"Bella!" The girl in question who was stood next to her sister, giggled at the sight of Grantaire's stumble.

"Taire! I see you are exactly where I left you, drunk and unable to walk." She said with a wink, when both sisters where in the room you could definitely see no resemblance, as Bella's hair was a deep dark chocolate colour compared to Megan's honey blonde, there was an obvious height difference as Megan only came up to her sister's shoulder. But there was one thing similar about the pair, their eyes, both had the same grey blue eyes.

"Actually you will be surprised to know I'm not drunk this time. I haven't had a drink in… what is it boys three days?" He said directing his question to the rest of the room who were staring back with smug looks on their faces.

"Wow three days? That's impressive, and what's this I hear of Megan getting a hug and I don't!" Bella laughed nudging her sister playfully, Grantaire gave a shy smile and walked over, pulling Bella into a long close hug.

"Okay you can let go now Taire."

"Sorry." Grantaire mumbled as he slowly let her go, he swore he heard Gavroche giggle behind him. "Oh Bella, this is Combeferre, Courfeyrac and that little trouble maker over there is Gavroche." After introductions were once again given, Enjolras came from Eponine's door, a look of worry on his face.

"Ferre do we have any more water? Eponine's getting hot again," after noticing the new figure in the room he quickly straightened up "Bonjour mademoiselle, Enjolras." He said holding out his hand,

"Bella, Megan's sister," Bella replied shaking Enjolras's hand "Who's Eponine?"

"I'll tell you later," Megan quickly spoke sensing that the boys would not want to repeat everything they had just told her. "Actually while were here would you like us to bring up some things for Eponine from what Ferre's told me she may want a change of clothes a wash even?"

"That would be amazing Megan thank you, are you sure?" Combeferre asked touched that a complete stranger was so eager to help one in need.

"Of course, we'll come back up in an hour or so with some stuff, if there's anything else we can help you with food and stuff?"

"Megan, Bella, it is like you are angles sent down from heaven." Grantaire said with a big smile, "I'll walk you to the door."

"No it's okay I'll take them." Courfeyrac leapt off the sofa in an instant, causing a puzzled face to form on Enjolras's face.

"Okay then see you two later then and thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you girls." Grantaire slowly said, giving each girl a big smile, his hands started to shake however when it was the girls turn to say goodbye. Well really when Bella said goodbye

"Okay then I'll see you in a bit then, maybe we could catch up." And before Grantaire knew what was happening she had leant forward to kiss him on the cheek. Shell-shocked Grantaire just stood in the centre of the room frozen watching Courfeyrac leading both girls to the door. It was a short but silent walk but that soon changed, Megan was just about to walk down the stairs leading to her apartment when Courfeyrac blurted out

"Thank you, for what you're doing with Eponine, I've never known anyone who would be so nice to a complete stranger." Megan looked up at him with a bold smile.

"Well, maybe if you're lucky you will soon find out more about me." And with that she skipped down the stairs. Courfeyrac stared in awe after her. A smile growing on his lips.

This girl, was special he knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The night went quicker than they expected, Megan and Bella kept to their word and brought Eponine some spare clean clothes, after all she was still wearing the clothes she had from the barricade. And due to her weak state helped bath her. After a few hours Eponine was looking better than she had in days, Combeferre was pleased with her growing recovery he as just slightly worried about her higher than normal temperature. While Combeferre was making his routine check on both Gavroche and Eponine, Courfeyrac saw this as the perfect opportunity to attempt to talk again to Megan. He made his way slowly down the staircase trying to think up the perfect excuse to be knocking at her door, when suddenly he literally bumped into her walking out the door, causing her to drop a small loaf of bread as well as a variety of different coloured fruits.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there" he immediately went to help her pick up the scattered food,

"It's okay it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention! Anyway with my height it's no wonder you didn't see me" she said with a wink. Courfeyrac couldn't help but laugh, soon enough Megan joined in the laughter, after a while all the food was back in Megan's arms and they found themselves just sat at the bottom of the staircase, smiles still matching each other's.

"So," Courfeyrac found himself saying after a while "What's all this for?" A small blush appeared on Megan's face.

"Well I was thinking since Bella's out at the market this morning we might as well use the remaining food we have for one great big feast, looking at Eponine last night I have a feeling she hasn't had a decent meal in years." Megan couldn't help but notice Courfeyrac's big deep brown eyes staring at her, she soon turned to face him trying to ignore the fact that their faces were inches away from each other,

"What are you staring at?" she asked so quietly Courfeyrac almost missed it question,

"It's just I- I admire you." He whispered, he was so captivated by her, there was something about her that just made him nervous.

"You admire me? That's impossible, I should be the one admiring you. You risk your life fighting for the people of France, for their freedom. And now you're taking care of Gavroche like he was one of your own!" With every sentence she couldn't help but shuffle closer to him. She knew the second she laid eyes on Courfeyrac that he was different, she had never known anyone who had survived near death like he had but still managed to keep a smile to his face. His relationship with young Gavroche was so touching, his faithfulness to his friends was just breath taking and he was just so handsome. Their faces were inches apart, Courfeyrac felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up he took a deep breath clearing his mind. He just wanted to kiss her, take her into his arms and let her know that he would take care of her, leaning forward ever so slightly he let his forehead rest against hers. It was a more than perfect moment,

"Megan, I-"

"Come on Courf, were all hungry up here!" The pair of them sprung apart and turned to see the small figure of Gavroche standing on the top step of the stairwell, looking down stunned at the closeness of the pair. Courfeyrac whose face had now turned beetroot red quickly coughed and rose to his feet in one jump and began to stutter once again.

"S-s Megan, l-let me…let me give you a hand with those." And within seconds he collected half the food in his own hands and rushed up the stairs and through the door, leaving a confused Megan frozen on the stairs and an embarrassed Gavroche at the top.

Breakfast was quiet, Courfeyrac and Megan sat on opposite ends of the room, occasionally taking time between mouthfuls to look over to each other. He felt so stupid, he had ruined probably the only chance to tell her how he felt. Now she wouldn't even look at him again. Megan on the other hand felt slightly to blame, she had been too forward, and she made him uncomfortable; made him run off. He wasn't going to go anywhere near her again. Little did both of them know that between his mouthfuls, Gavroche was looking at both of them secretly plotting his own way to get them together.

"Guys!" Bella ran in throwing all the food and clothing parcels she had just brought into Grantaire's lap "You are not going to believe who I just saw at market? Marius!" Everyone's heads spun around in seconds to look at Bella.

"What?"

"How?"

"He's alive?"

"Did you speak to him?"

"Marius?"

All these questions where shouted at once that it wasn't until Gavroche stood up on the small table and gave a loud whistle that echoed throughout the entire room.

"Why don't we shut up and let Bella tells us everything. And Megan, Marius is the one we told you about earlier."

"Well, I saw him with this blonde girl, she looked real rich, I don't know if you know her-"

"Cosette!" Everyone except Megan said in unison.

"Okay, anyway it looked like he got injured at the barricade but apart from that he looks…happy. Maybe being in love with someone as beautiful as this Cosette changed him, now he just looks like all he sees is beauty." Combeferre couldn't help but sneak a glance at Grantaire, Courfeyrac couldn't help but look at Megan, Gavroche couldn't help but look at Courfeyrac and Megan and Grantaire couldn't help but look at Enjolras. All of a sudden a large crash was heard from Eponine's room, Enjolras jumped to his feet as well as Gavroche and both of them rushed towards the door.

"EPONINE!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She couldn't take it anymore, the heat was just too much; in all her life Eponine had never experience heat like this. As much as she tried she couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned in the new sheets Megan and Bella had brought up for her. Even though she had just met the two girls Eponine liked them a lot as they were clever, witty and had a spark about them. She could feel the sweat rolling from her forehead, drenching her hair, the window was wide open but that didn't made the slightest difference. She wanted to call out for Enjolras, where had he gone?

"_Eponine"_

Her eyes burst open at the sound of the familiar voice, she turned her head to the direction of the window, only to see the figure of a young boy standing at her bed side smiling down at her. She could have mistaken the young boy for Gavroche if I hadn't been for smart bourgeois clothing and his golden hair combed back to be neat and soft. No it wasn't Gav, but she knew who it was. She reached out her hand towards him

"Enjolras." Her voice was so quite it was a whisper, her hand was inches from the young boys face when the boy walked backwards towards the window a cheeky smile forming on his lips. She would have returned the lip if she hadn't of been so tired, but she was determined not to beat the young boy in his games. With all her strength she forced herself to sit up, filching as she felt pain in her chest from her wound, and forced her feet out from under the covers. With one final push using the cabinet as support rose to her feet. She stood there for a moment trying to steady herself but her legs were weak and not use to holding up her small fragile body.

"_Eponine come on!"_

The young youth spoke again holding out his hand, Eponine gave a small smirk matching the boys and took a deep. She had managed to walk two small steps before her legs gave in, she tumbled to the floor.

"EPONINE!" her eyes didn't tear away from the boy at the window who was staring to fade away, she reached out her hand towards the window but was then he was gone. All she could see now was the blurred visions of Gavroche and Enjolras kneeling beside her with the look of worry and panic in their eyes.

"Ep…" Gavroche chocked "Ponine what's wrong?" tears started to form in his eyes, Combeferre, Grantaire and Courfeyrac had now ran into the room to lay eyes on the chaotic scene and immediately Courfeyrac's instincts kicked in. taking two big strides he took Gavroche in his arms.

"Come on Gav."

"No! Let me go!" the boy exclaimed trying to wriggle out of his guardians grasp. Courfeyrac put the boy back down and held onto his shoulders as he turned Gavroche to face him.

"Gav listen to me!" He regrettably shouted. "We will help your sister but you have to trust us. And let us do what we have to do, and we can only do that if you are not in our way. Do you understand?" Gavroche who now had tears streaming from his eyes nodded

"Okay." And in seconds fell into Courfeyrac's arms, Courfeyrac wrapped his arms around the scared boy and took him in the other room, where Megan and Bella were waiting in anxiety.

Grantaire looked down at Enjolras who was now trying to keep Eponine's eyes open, and couldn't take it anymore.

"Enjolras. Enjolras, go with Gav make sure he's calm." Enjolras looked up to his friend his mouth open to argue.

"No. Listen right now Combeferre needs steady hands to get Ep back into bed, and at the moment you're shaking. Go with Gavroche and make sure he doesn't try and run back in." Normally Enjolras would argue straight back and wouldn't give in especially to Grantaire but he was tired, he took one last look at Eponine and swiftly left the room. After Ferre, Courf and Taire managed to get Eponine back in bed, Combeferre checked her temperature and let out a heavy sigh.

"This isn't good, I thought she was on the mend but-"

"Ferre what does that mean?" Courfeyrac interrupted noting his friend's sudden worry.

"It means that the only way I'm going to know get her temperature down is to attempt to blood let."

Grantaire's head snapped up in shock to Combeferre.

"You have done this before?" Combeferre's only reply was a look of panic stricken way. "God help us."

"Right Courf I need you to hold her down, make sure that she doesn't move at all. Taire hold her arm and make sure she's calm try and talk to her." Both men took to their places whilst Combeferre revealed his bag of medical supplies from under the bed. All three men soon heard from Eponine was small weak pleas for them to leave her be.

"Ep, it's okay were all here we won't hurt you." Grantaire said in a hushed tone. He looked over to Combeferre who now held a small sharp looking knife in his shaking hands. He took a small breath and looked over to his two friends.

"Ready?" Both men nodded and Combeferre leaned forward ready to make the first cut. Eponine must have sensed the forthcoming cut as the second the cold metal touched her skin she flinched with strength she or the three boys didn't know she had.

The next few seconds soon turned to chaos, Combeferre had now cut deeper than he wanted and Eponine was now bleeding at an alarming rate. Too tired to scream Eponine started to now try and leave the bed whilst the other three were trying to keep Eponine down whilst trying to stop her bleeding.

"We need more towels, a major vein has cut meaning if we don't act soon she'll bleed to death." And with that Courfeyrac acted quickly and ran out of the door only to face Enjolras, Gavroche and both Megan and Bella. He ran towards the two girls

"We need more towels quickly please anything!" Megan who had noticed the blood on his sleeves nodded and ran to the door with Courf to their apartment. Within seconds they reappeared, Courfeyrac carrying under his arm three or four towels, Enjolras now noticed the blood and without hesitation ran towards Courfeyrac. Gavroche tried to follow Enjolras but both Megan and Bella stopped him trying to guide him to the door.

"Courf what's going on? Why is there blood on your sleeves?" before Courf could respond a terrifying scream echoed the rooms, a scream that would haunt Enjolras's dreams forever.

"ENJOLRAS!" Everyone stood frozen on the spot, Courfeyrac looked at Enjolras and gave him the towels

"Go, she needs you GO!" He didn't need to be told twice, he ran into the room and laid eyes on the most horrific sight. Eponine was frantically trying to leave the bed whilst Grantaire was attempting to calm her. But the sight Enjolras couldn't take his eyes off was the amount of blood coming from her arm, he threw the towels in the direction of Grantaire and Combeferre and leapt to Eponine's side.

"Ep, Ep I'm here, it's okay." She said taking her face into his hands, he then turned to the other two men "What's happening!?" Combeferre who was now using the new towels to stop the bleeding tried to speak but stuttered

"I-I.. the…she- I didn't mean to."

"What he's trying to say is he attempted to get her temperature down by bloodletting but she flinched once she felt the knife. Now a major vein has been cut." Grantaire snapped, staring Enjolras right in the eye. Enjolras nodded in understanding and looked back at Eponine who was crying out in pain. He didn't know what to do, he was panicking.

"Enjolras talk to her, calm her maybe your voice will make a difference." Combeferre finally spoke without stuttering. Enjolras looked both men in the eye before looking back at Eponine who seemed to be growing whiter by the second, suddenly the words just came blurting out.

"Eponine, remember when we first met? When we were eight? I had fallen out of that tree and broke my arm, because I was trying to get that acorn down for you? We were alone so you looked after me until my mother found us." With every word Eponine seemed to calm down her eyes focused on Enjolras's form. "And remember, you came and visited me every day until I could leave the house. Ironic now that I'm the one now looking after you."

It took another hour but soon Grantaire and Combeferre managed to stop the bleeding, but Eponine was too worse for wear to be happy about it. She was whiter than a ghost due to the loss of so much blood, she had barely enough strength to keep her eyes open, never mind thank the four boys. Whilst Combeferre and Grantaire went to tell the others the good news, Enjolras stayed with Eponine, he had taken his place once again lying next to her on the bed, holding her close; threading his fingers through her hair that was drenched in sweat.

"You've been so brave Ep, and I promise you that I will not leave your side until you are your old self again." Enjolras whispered kissing her forehead. He knew that she needed to rest, Combeferre had told her to sleep as much as she could; he looked down and saw that she was showing no signs of going to sleep. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer and thought of the only way to sooth her to sleep - the lullaby they made up when they were young.

"_There's a world, there's a world I know. A place we can go where the pain will go away." _He began to sing quietly. "_There's a world where the sun shines each day._ _There's a world, there's a world out there, I'll show you just where and in time I know you'll see. There's a world where we can be free. Come with me, come with me. There's a world where we can be free. Come with me." _He finished the lullaby with a tear rolling down his cheek and he opened his eyes to see a sleeping Eponine, her arms wrapped around his waist holding him close. He held her tighter, he was so scared, now in her now weakened state the probability losing her was higher. But he now made a promise to himself, he was never going to let her down, he had let down so many others at the barricade. But Eponine he couldn't. he would rather die than let her down, and making sure that she now survived the next few hours was even more vital.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As soon as Combeferre and Grantaire silently left the room, they were bombarded with questions especially from the two girls about Eponine's condition.

"Look, all I can really say now is that… we were lucky." Combeferre finally said, keeping his head high. He knew that it would take a miracle for Eponine to get the strength to carry on fighting, but he had to put on a brave face, if not for himself but for Gavroche. Gavroche who hadn't moved from his seat kept his gaze to the floor, in the past hour he had heard the most painful sounds he had heard in his life and he couldn't do anything to help. He sensed all eyes were on him, he hated it. They all saw him as the young boy who couldn't cope, he had tried to show them wrong he went to the barricade after all. But now he had just given up, instead of holding in his tears he let them drop to the floor,

"Gav." Of course it would be Courf that would come to his side. His was sick of the pity, which was all he had received ever since he had ran away from the Thenardier's. And now everything with Eponine, it was just too much. He ran out of the room, down the stairs and into the streets of Paris. He didn't care if got caught he just needed to get away from everything. He had just reached the end of the street when he was pulled into the nearest alleyway.

"Gav! Are you out of your mind?" Courf's face was inches away from his, but he wasn't angry, he looked more scared than anything.

"What if I am?!" He didn't know why he was so angry, the words just seemed to get louder. Courf shook his head and gripped his shoulders,

"Gav look, I know your hurting now, if I was Eponine's brother I would too but-"

"You don't know nothing about hurting! I wanted to go to my sister because she was in pain but you forced me out. Me and Ponine we need each other! We're all we have left in this miserable world. But you wouldn't know anything about that. You don't know how it feels to care for someone so much that it makes you sick to see them in pain, hearing them scream out in terror!" he screamed at him, releasing all the anger and pain he had been bottling up for years. Courf's grip on his shoulders loosened and Gavroche swore he saw his eyes water.

"That's what you think about me then is it?" Courfeyrac let him go and fell back so that he was sitting hunched against the wall. He wrapped his arms around his knees still staring at the boy waiting for him to answer his question. When a response didn't come he sighed.

"You know, when I first caught you pickpocketing me I knew you were trouble I saw your cheeky face and I thought to myself here's a kid who could be mistaken for a student. The second time it happened I thought it was just a happy accident, but a third time? That's when it hit me. I took you to the Musain almost every night after that, made sure you didn't starve even after you declined numerous times." He chuckled at the memories, he looked over to Gavroche who had mimicked his sitting position opposite him. His head was hung low and occasionally he heard a small sniffle. "When I found out that you and Ep were related I felt a small tinge of pride, that Ep's wit and sarcasm had been passed to you. I remember Ep threating me that if you got injured during any of the riots you always seemed to follow us to she would kick my teeth in." He knew that Gav would react to that, and he did but only slightly with a small giggle. "Gav, you may think that just because I've been an only child all my life I don't care for anyone else. You're wrong." He waited until Gavroche met his eyes until he continued, "I've cared for you in every way a friend would, ways a brother would, and on occasion a way a father would. You've changed my life Gav for the better and I couldn't imagine my life without your silly remarks, your cheeky smile and your way of seeing the world as one big playground in it. I love you buddy." Both boys now had tears rolling down their cheeks.

"I love you too Courf" Gavroche mumbled through the tears, they both stood and Gavroche ran to Courfeyrac hugging his torso, Courfeyrac's arms immediately wrapped around the small boy holding him close.

"Come on" Courfeyrac said after a while "Let's go see Ep."

"Okay." Gavroche took Courf's hand as they slowly walked out of the alley, they were about to reach the entrance when a figure appeared dressed in what Courfeyrac could just make out to be a National Guard uniform. Instinct soon took over Courfeyrac and pulled Gavroche into the shadows so that they were invisible in the alley. Putting his finger to his lips, he told Gavroche to stay where he was while Courf tried to get closer to the officer who was now joined by one other to try and listen into their conversation. He soon got close enough so that he was still hidden but he could hear extremely well.

"I still don't know why we have been stationed on this side of the city."

"For the reason Inspector Javert said, the traitors are students, therefore cannot all afford apartments near the center of the city." Courfeyrac recognised the man immediately, well he recognised his voice,

_You at the barricade listen to this…._

He felt sick. But he controlled himself, looking back and happy to see that Gavroche hadn't moved.

"Do you think they are here Sir?"

"Yes I do, I don't care how this now turns out anymore just as long as we take down that leader of theirs."

Courfeyrac's head spun round in shock. Enjolras. They were after him, and in his state he wasn't ready for this. He had to be warned, they all had to be warned. If the National Guard found out that Megan and Bella were helping them, they too would face the consequences. He didn't need to hear anymore, slowly and quietly he made his way back to Gavroche, bent down so that he could climb onto his back. Once he was sure he was comfortable Courfeyrac found his way back to Grantaire's apartment through the back alleys making sure they were not being followed or catching attention from anyone. Once they were safely back indoors Courfeyrac told Gavroche to go see Eponine, Gavroche went happily. After seeing the door shut, he ran into living space where only Grantaire and Combeferre now sat.

"They found us!"

"WHAT!" Both men exclaimed in unison.

"When I found Gav, we nearly ran into two members of the National Guard, they've widened their search. But guys, they know Enjolras escaped, they're after him."

All three men looked in the direction of where Enjolras now was, Grantaire took a deep breath.

"I need a drink." He then made his way into the room he shared with the all four of them and returned with a full bottle of whiskey.

"Taire!" Combeferre snatched the bottle from his hands.

"Give it back Ferre!"

"No R! You've been doing so well, I'm not letting you go back. You may not know it but we actually need you, the real you not the drunkard you hide away in." Both men stood frozen giving each other their well-known 'Death Stare' finally Grantaire caved.

"Your right." Combeferre nodded and patted his friend on the back, passing the alcohol over to Courfeyrac. "What now then? What can we do?"

Suddenly a voice they never expected spoke up.

"Marius." All three men tuned to face Enjolras who stood in the doorway, he looked different. He looked like the way he was before the barricade. Standing up straight, shoulders back and the famous marble face staring at them.

"We go to Marius."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So let me run through this one more time, just so we all know where we stand. You want us to travel in the night, sneaking past the numerous members of the National Guard that we will probably run into along the way. Knock on Marius's door and just expect him to be home. That's your idea?" Grantaire asked slowly and plainly, it was meant to be only directed to Enjolras but he felt the need to express his questioning to the other two Amis.

"Yes."

"Oh good, that's what I thought you said." Combeferre who was watching Grantaire's snarky interaction from afar just shook his head,

"That's enough Taire, well Enjolras I'm pleased to have the old you back we all are, but there are a few faults with your plan." Enjolras nodded to let him continue, "For one thing if we all travel as one the chances of us getting caught would be higher if we travelled individually."

"He has a point there, mon ami." Courfeyrac added, "What if we travelled in two's?"

"Transporting Eponine would be a struggle for one person, unless they went by carriage." Combeferre responded, "And the problem with a carriage is that if we are pulled over there is nowhere to run. But we will deal with that later, another issue is that we do not know where Marius now lives, if could be recovering from his injury in one of two places – his Grandfather's or his beloved's. How can we find out without getting caught in the process?" The room had gone silent as each man was trying to think of a solution to the main problem in hand,

"I have an idea." All four men turned to see Gavroche entering the room, "I've lived on the streets for most of my life so has Ep so we know our way around. Now I know where Marius's father lives and Ep knows where Cosette lives, I could ask her where so I could go to each building and find out where he is." Enjolras smiled at the young boy, feeling proud to have him as an Amis. Courfeyrac on the other hand looked worried,

"Gav, you can't go out on your own the National Guard know who you are, they know you're related to us. What happens if you get caught?"

"What if I said I had someone with me, would that calm you down?" Gavroche teased.

"Yes that would calm me down, but who do you have in mind?"

_Knock Knock Knock _"Megan" _Knock Knock Knock _"Megan" _Knock Knock Knock _"Megan"

The door swung open and Megan's bright smile appeared. "Gav? What do we owe this lovely pleasure?"

"Can you help me?" Gavroche asked, getting straight to the point, "The National Guard are days away from finding us and we need to find Marius to ask if he can help us, but we don't know where he is at the moment because he could be either at his Grandfathers who didn't believe in our cause or he could be at Cosette's. So I said I could go to both and find out where he is, but Courf being Courf is worried about my safety so I said if I had someone with me he wouldn't have to worry. So I was wondering would you be that somebody?" Megan stood there quite shocked at the pace Gavroche was speaking, she had only picked up bits from the long ask but she had an overall idea of their situation.

"Of course I'll help Gav even if Courfeyrac let you out on your own I would be having strong words against him about it. When do you want to go?"

"Well, now really."

"Right."

It had taken twenty minutes for Enjolras and Combeferre to fully explain what Gavroche had attempted to explain, but soon both Megan and Gavroche were ready to travel back into the center of Paris, before they left Courfeyrac brought Megan and Gavroche to one side,

"Right you be careful Gav, and when you finally find Marius, be civil. Remember we need his help." Gavroche responded with a roll of his eyes and a heavy sigh. He then gave Courfeyrac a quick hug and went to wait by the door. Leaving Courfeyrac and Megan alone.

"Thanks, you know for going with him, I know how persuading he can be." Megan smiled,

"No its okay, I wanted to. I'd do anything for you…guys! I'd do anything for you guys." Growing redder by the second she quickly headed for the door where Gavroche was waiting and then they were gone. Courfeyrac watched them out the window walking in the mid afternoon sun, smiling thinking back on those words. Grantaire who saw his friend's small smile took the opportunity to use the situation in his favour.

"I'd do anything for you!" He mimicked, receiving a playful punch on the shoulder he created an over dramatic show of hurt.

"Why don't you stop interfering with my love life and focus on your own Taire."

The journey there was slow and silent as Gavroche did not know this part of the city, but soon he became familiar with the streets they were now walking through.

"Megan! I know where we are!" He exclaimed "Over there is the big elephant I used to live in!"

"You lived in an elephant?"

Gavroche gave her a small smirk and a wink "Long story."

"Okay then, so which house is closer Marius's Grandfathers or this Cosette's?" Megan asked looking around becoming familiar with her surroundings. Gavroche was doing the same trying to remember Eponine's weak hushed directions,

"Probably Cosette's as it's in the Rue Plumet, and that's not far from the Mu-" Gavroche froze at the near mention of the Musain.

"It's okay Gav, I know where you mean you don't have to say." She took his little hand in hers and squeezed it, Gavroche looked up and smiled, without letting go of her hand he carried on walking towards Rue Plumet. It would take a while before they would reach the street so Gavroche began to put his plan into action.

"So, Megan what do you think of Courf?"

"Courf?" Megan looked slightly surprised at the mention of him, "Why- why do you ask?" Gavroche smiled at Megan's stutter.

"Because, this morning I almost walked in on you two kissing and throughout breakfast you were both staring at each other like you were the only two people in the room."

"Ah, well when you say it like that. I- I…" Gavroche saw that he was going to have to help himself here if he wanted his plan to work.

"Okay answer me this. Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him!"

"What about _like _like?" he was containing his laughter, but we wanted an answer. Megan looked slightly defeated

"Yes… yes I _like _like him. But I don't think he feels the same so, I don't know why you're asking me this Gav." His smile soon disappeared once he saw how serious Megan was being.

"But he does. He does feel the same, I may be young but I'm not dumb. For years I've watched my sister pine over Marius, I know every look there is. And the way Courf looked at you whenever you come into the room pretty much says everything." Megan looked down at Gavroche in amazement, how was it that such a young mind be so mature and knowledgeable.

"Really?"

"I give you my word as a member of the Amis. If you want my advice though, when we get back talk to him. He's slightly stubborn I think he gets that off Enjolras but if you tell him how you feel he will most defiantly return them. I know it."

"Thanks Gav, I think I may take that advice." Megan chuckled. "So are we nearly there yet?" Gavroche looked around and was shocked to find that whilst they were talking they had walked straight into the Rue Plumet without realising and were now standing outside what should be according to Eponine Cosette's home. Well they were standing at the back gate, Gavroche and Megan ran into the garden and knocked on the door praying that someone was in. Gavroche was about to give up on knocking when they heard footsteps on the other side of the door, when opened they were faced with a young woman with long blonde hair and a smile so big that it was contagious.

"Hello" she said sweetly "Can I help you in anyway? Are you lost?" Megan had decided to leave the speaking to Gavroche as she really didn't know who this woman was.

"Are you Cosette?" Gavroche first asked.

"Yes I am, do I know you?" Her expression hadn't changed, her smile was constant which made Gavroche cornered. _Wouldn't smiling like that all the time hurt?_

"No but I know your friend Marius, well I say friend what I mean to say is-"

"Is Marius with you?" Megan interrupted knowing that Gavroche would soon lose track of the conversation, "We sort of need to talk to him urgently. It concerns his friends." At the mere mention of his friends Cosette's smile disappeared, she ushered them in quickly and closed the door shut.

"Wait his friends survived the barricades?" At this question Gavroche took over,

"Well only some of us, but we need his help is he here?"

"I'm sorry but at the moment he is visiting his grandfather, he should be back later in the evening but is there anything I could do?"

After Gavroche and Megan explained to Cosette their situation she seemed to be smarter than Gavroche had thought.

"Gavroche, I'm so sorry you and your friends are in the situation you are in, but if you let I would like to help. You and rest of Marius's friends can come to stay here, if the National Guard are expanding their search that must mean they are certain they are not in the main part of the city. Concerning your sister I would be happy to send a carriage it has been years since I have seen her after all. I will let Marius know what is going on and I'm sure he will go with the carriage to make sure you all return here safe." Gavroche smiled at Cosette,

"Thank you Cosette. We better go back and let the guys know that the plans on. See you tonight!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As soon as Gavroche and Megan had left to find Marius, Enjolras left Grantaire, Combeferre and Courfeyrac to pack while he walked over to Eponine's room. She still looked so white it was like facing a ghost, he felt her stare on him as he went to shut the small window.

"You remembered when we first met." Came a quiet voice, Enjolras smiled and walked over to sit by her side, linking his fingers with hers.

"I don't think I will be able to forget it." He smirked, thinking back to his first holiday he spent in Montfermeil, when he first laid eyes on the girl that would change his life forever.

_The first flakes of snow had fallen and soon the woods were covered in a thin blanket of snow, at the age of eight being able to wonder the woods alone was something of an adventure for a small boy. Enjolras loved it, the calmness and mystery of what would be lurking behind every tree, ever corner. He looked back remembering the way he had come so he could return, after all he wasn't aloud outside after dark. He was at one with nature, with the stillness of the trees when all of a sudden he felt a sharp hit of coldness on his neck, and heard the echoing sounds of a young girls giggle. He spun around in circles trying to locate the mysterious sound. It was soon he caught in the corner of his eye a figure lurking behind a tree, he slowly bent down to capture the snow in his hands, smoothing the ice cold substance until it was a round ball and without a second of hesitance he turned and fired it so that it penetrated the tree inches from her face. And so the game began, each competitor as skilled as the other, their aim was immaculate they ran for hours chasing after each other laughing and joking. But soon they grew tired and Enjolras lost his footing, tumbling down the snowy slopes he fell into a big heap of snow. _

"_Are you okay?" he heard as he shook the white flakes from his hair, _

"_Yeah, I'm fine! That was fun, you've got a good aim there." He had finally managed to have a good look as his opponent, and he was shocked at what he saw. He looked up to see a young girl his age no doubt with long dark curly hair and deep brown eyes to match. Her olive skin glowed in the sunlight, she wore along neutral dress with a dark purple shawl and matching hat and scarf for warmth. Surly this couldn't be the one who had beaten him in a fierce snowball contest? He girl giggled, the sound was so pure and infectious Enjolras couldn't help but smile,_

"_Thank you, you're not too bad yourself," she offered out her hand "I'm Eponine!" Taking her hand Enjolras stood up and brushed himself off, _

"_Enjolras, so do you live around here?" For the next hour both spoke telling each their tale, Enjolras soon learned that Eponine lived with her parents and little baby sister Azelma at the local inn. Her parents own the inn so her family was well off, Eponine also learnt that Enjolras was the only child and was only spending the Christmas holiday in Montfermeil in a small cottage on the edge of the village. Of course in between the conversations a snow ball or two had been thrown, the two had walked deeper into the woods that now all they could see was big, tall oak tree trunks. _

"_You should come over to the inn one day, we could have so much fun." Eponine took hold of his hands and they both soon spun around in fast circles until soon they both lost balance completely. They fell down into the snow lying side by side, laughing loudly._

"_I think I'd like that! But you would have to promise to come to my home afterwards!" _

"_Of course," Eponine giggled in response, she then looked straight ahead to the tops of the trees, "Look, you can still see some acorns in the trees, I love picking them when they fall, do you?"_

"_I've lived in the city all my life, so there were no trees for me to climb." Enjolras said quietly feeling somewhat embarrassed, although he did not know why. He looked over to Eponine lying beside him, she did look pretty, _

"_Well maybe now you can give it a go!" Eponine looked at him with a smirk "Can you see that acorn there?" She pointed up into the trees and Enjolras soon saw the one she was looking at. _

"_The one shaped in a… is that a heart?" _

"_Yes that one! Can you get it for me please?" She looked over at him with big puppy dog eyes and Enjolras groaned in defeat._

"_Okay fine!" He jumped up from the snow and ran over to start climbing the tree, Eponine soon started to doubt Enjolras's accusations of never climbing a tree before, as he managed to climb up the strong oak quickly and within minutes he was a branch away from the chosen acorn. _

"_Be careful!" Eponine shouted up noticing the thinness of the branch Enjolras was now standing on. _

"_Don't worry, I'm always careful!" Enjolras shouted down, he was now inching slowly towards the acorn with his arm stretched ready to grab it he soon grasped the small object in his hands_

"_I got it!" As if on cue the branch began to snap and the next thing Eponine saw was Enjolras falling to the ground, landing on his left side straight on his arm._

"_ENJOLRAS!" Eponine ran over to his side, "Are you okay? Do you want me to get someone?" _

"_No, I'm okay, really." Enjolras quickly snapped "It's only my arm I'll be fine walking." He attempted to sit up, but the pain and shock of the fall quickly kicked in and Enjolras's vision was soon blurred. He took Eponine's hand and let the acorn roll into her hand_

"_There you are." Eponine looked down and rubbed her thumb against the small object, the acorn had grown into an exact heart shape, and she smiled._

"_Keep it, you can give it to someone special." _

Enjolras looked down to see Eponine looking up at him in concern, he must have been too lost in his own thoughts again "You know I've still got that acorn. Of course it's a little fragile but it reminds me of the day you walked into my life." Both smiled, Enjolras moved his hand so that he traces the outline of her arm "Look Ep, we might need to move soon."

It was the early hours of the evening when Gavroche and Megan returned, Gavroche explained to Enjolras what Cosette had planned, once fully aware of the plan Enjolras and Combeferre went to prepare Eponine for the journey. Grantaire went around the spare room to collect everyone's belongings, Gavroche gave Megan a small nod then went to help Grantaire. Megan and Courfeyrac stared at each other, each not knowing what to say, soon Megan spoke up

"So Gavroche gave me some interesting advice earlier."

"Really?" Courfeyrac asked, he hadn't put Gavroche down for being the advice giving kind, normally he left that to Enjolras or Combeferre. Megan smiled at his confusion

"Yes he did, we had a nice talk when walking to Cosette's and he really made me think. And that if I expressed my feelings you wouldn't be so stubborn."

"Wait me stubborn? Gavroche said that?" Courfeyrac was getting more confused, what had Gavroche been telling her?

"Yes he said something about you getting it off Enjolras, but that's not the point. My point being…" She took in a deep breath "I like you Courf. I _like_ like you as Gavroche would put it. And I'm scared that I may have scared you off earlier. I've never met anyone as passionate, as kind, as… well perfect as you before and I.." Megan was immediately cut off by Courfeyrac's lips pressing against hers, his hand was tangled in her hair while the another hand rested at her waist pulling her closer. Megan responded kissing him back both her hand wrapping themselves around his neck. They soon broke apart to caught their breath, their foreheads still pressed against each other

"Megan, I not stubborn, I don't know what Gavroche was told you but there is one thing you must know. The second you walked through that door I knew you were special. After this morning, I thought you wouldn't even look at me again…" Megan caressed his check with her thumb

"Shh" she leant in to kiss his lips once more only this time they were interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it!" they heard Gavroche exclaim and soon they saw him run towards the door, they didn't feel the need to jump apart, as they didn't need to hide anything. But the next sound from Gavroche Courfeyrac heard, he knew the time had come.

"Marius!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had only been a few days since anyone had seen Marius but he seemed different, more aware, his head out of the clouds. Gavroche looked up at the old ami, a part of him wanted to run up and hold him close, but another part of him wanted to kick his teeth in. But a voice in the back of his mind pushed those thoughts away.

_Be civil. Remember we need his help._

"Gavroche, good to see you, you look well." Marius looked so serious, so out of character in Gavroche's mind, Gavroche stepped aside to let him in, shutting the door as he did. They walked into the living room where Courfeyrac and Megan were sharing an intimate moment. Gavroche smiled at his friend, their foreheads were pressed together and both carrying the biggest smiles Gavroche had seen in a long time. But the moment was soon interrupted.

"Courf?" Marius asked looking quite pleasantly shocked at the sight in front of him. Courfeyrac however pulled away from Megan the smile never leaving his lips.

"Marius!" The two shared a brotherly hug while Megan looked over to Gavroche giving him a cheeky wink.

"Mon ami you look great! I thought you got shot back at the barricade?"

"Yeah I did, but my shoulder healed quickly, I was lucky." Marius gave a small smile, Courfeyrac just nodded, Marius looked over to Megan "I'm sorry I don't think we've been introduced, I'm M-"

"Marius, yes the boys have spoken about a lot." Megan smiled and shook Marius's hand sweetly.

"All good I hope." Marius said nervously. "So where's Enjorlas?" he was looking around aimlessly obviously he had never been in Grantaire's apartment before. Courfeyrac looked over to Gavroche before answering the question,

"He's just sitting with Ep at the moment." Worry soon struck Marius,

"Eponine, how is she? Last time I saw her she…"

"She better no thanks to you!"

"Gav!"

"No Megan!" Gavroche exclaimed "Look Courf, I know you said to be civil but I can't!" He stormed up to Marius standing as tall as he could "You really want to know how she is? Well if you want the answer that doesn't include me beating your brains out go and look in there!" He pointed to the closed door where his sister was occupied. Marius looked over to Courfeyrac and Megan who were standing together looking down, Courfeyrac had entwined his fingers with Megan's. Marius looked back over to Gavroche who had kept his stare at Marius the whole time. Taking a deep breath he followed Gavroche's finger and walked over to the door, but before he could reach for the door handle Enjolras emerged from the room.

"Marius you came!" The former leader smiled at sight of his old friend "Ferre and Taire are in the other room, I see you met Megan." He nodded over to Megan but was slightly taken back by the closeness of Megan and Courf. Marius smiled back but the smile soon faded as he heard the small coughing from inside the room.

"How is she?" Enjolras's small smile also faded.

"She's lost a lot of blood. Ferre managed to stop the bleed in time."

"But I thought he stopped the bleed quickly at the barricade?"

"No she had a fever, we thought she was getting better but earlier Ferre had to blood let but I went wrong." He said it quickly no wanting to remember the events of only hours ago. Marius looked so guilty.

"This is all my fault"

"It is."

"Gav!"

"No Courf he's right! I should have sent her away from the barricades and made sure she stayed away, I might have prevented this."

"Try not barging into her life two years ago that might have prevented it!" Gavroche mumbled. No one except Enjolras heard him and secretly agreed with the boy. At this point Combeferre and Grantaire had entered the room each carrying a small bag full of clothes and medical supplies. The second Marius saw them the small returned to his face.

"Well look who it is Pontmercy!" Grantaire run over to Marius and embraced him in a bone crushing hug.

"Taire are you…"

"Sober? For some reason everyone seems to be shocked at this." He said with a smirk. Combeferre just nodded giving a smile, Marius returned the smile and soon they all got to business. Enjolras spoke up first.

"Right first things first, how are we going to make sure we all get to Marius's safely without hinting to the National Guard where we or where we are going? Marius." Marius looked back to Enjolras and coughed before revealing his plan.

"Right well I was talking to Cosette before I came up and we found a solution. If you spilt into two's we can all take different routes so that the National Guard cannot track where any of us are going. But considering Ponine's condition if she and her partner come by carriage we can get her back inside quickly and going by completely different transportation will defiantly confuse the National Guards."

"Jesus Marius when did you get so smart?" Courfeyrac chuckled this made everyone else apart from Gavroche and Enjolras.

"Right so who's going with who?" Combeferre asked.

"I've thought it through, if Courf," Enjolras looked over to his friend "If you go with Gavroche and take the route Gavroche went with Megan." Courfeyrac nodded and patted Gav's back. "Ferre you and Taire can travel through the back alleys, I'm sure after years of walking back from long nights out Grantaire knows his way around."

"Too right." Another chuckle echoed the room from Grantaire's snarky comment.

"I'll go with Ep in the carriage." Was the last words from Enjolras.

It had been a struggle with Eponine trying to resist but Enjolras soon carried Eponine down the three flights of stairs and finally settled her into the carriage. No words were spoken between Enjolras or Marius, when Eponine finally got comfortable it didn't take her long to fall into a deep sleep. Courfeyrac was standing by with Gavroche, as soon as Gavroche saw his sister off they were going to make a move, Gavroche held one of the two bags packed by Combeferre and Grantaire in his hands. It had been hard to say goodbye to Megan but soon Courfeyrac was ready to leave with Gavroche. They had promised that once they were settled he would write to her there address. Combeferre and Grantaire were upstairs trying to make the apartment look like it hadn't been lived in for days.

"Were ready. Came Marius's voice instead of a driver Marius was driving the carriage himself, Enjolras walked over to Gavroche.

"I promise I will make sure she gets there safe." Gavroche smiled shook Enjolras's hand.

"Thank you." And with that the carriage started to move Courfeyrac and Gavroche watched as Marius drove the small carriage around the corner. The plan was going well, until…

"Courf!" Courfeyrac looked over to where Gavroche was looking and soon he felt the panic rise in his stomach. Two members of the National Guard were standing at the top of road opposite where the carriage had left. And yes they had recognised them. Well they recognised Courfeyrac.

"Ferre! They've found us!" He cried "Come Gav let's go!" they ran as fast as they could, running through the back alleys. The National Guard had no chance of catching them. When the soldiers ran into the alley they were gone. So they headed back to the apartment hoping to catch the remaining rebels.

Combeferre looked out the window to see Courfeyrac and Gavroche running into the alleys, but what shocked him most was the National Guard that was following them.

Taire we got to go NOW!" He ran out the door and started heading down the stairs bag in hand. It wouldn't take long for Courf to out run them they would be heading back to the apartment soon. Grantaire was hot on his heels when Bella ran out of her's and Megan's apartment stopping him in his tracks.

"Taire? What's happening? Have you been caught?"

"Taire come on quickly!"

Grantaire was looking from Bella to the stairs he was way to sober for this. But he knew what to do.

"Bella listen I need to go. But before I do I need to say this now in case I don't get the chance to do later. Form the second I laid eyes on you I knew I loved you. So I'm gonna say it know. I love you!" He then ran over to her and kissed her fiercely. He knew that this could be the last time he saw her, so he was going to tell her everything now in one first and maybe last kiss. He pulled away gave a cheeky smirk.

"I'll be back!" He then ran down the stairs and out into the streets, running in the opposite direction to Courfeyrac, Gavroche and Enjolras. Bella just stood there and watched Grantaire run with Combeferre.

"I love you too." Bella spoke quietly holding back a tear.

The night quickly took over the sky and each party were making their way to Rue Plumet, Courfeyrac ended up carrying a sleeping Gavroche for half the night whilst Enjolras sat by Ep's sleeping side the entire journey. They were the first to arrive. Cosette ran out to help Enjolras carry Eponine into their new safe house. Cosette had kindly let Eponine use her old room to recover in, when she first saw the sleeping form Cosette was horrified she had never seen anyone in a condition like Eponine's and immediately went to her aid. Meanwhile Enjolras and Marius waited silently in the drawing room, Enjolras refused to meet his gaze. Soon enough Combeferre and Grantaire arrived followed by Courfeyrac and the sleeping Gavroche, Cosette showed Courfeyrac to another room where he could tuck Gavroche into bed. The night had been tiring for everyone so Cosette showed Enjolras, Combeferre, Grantaire and Courfeyrac upstairs where she had made up four rooms for them each to rest. Each of them thanked her deeply and sleep soon took hold of each of them. Tomorrow was a new day, hopefully this new day would bring some better news.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The morning had come sooner than they had imagined. Each woke with the feeling of relief and anxiety, relief that they have escaped near capture and they were safe for now, but anxiety of not knowing their next move or knowing how safe they were now where. Cosette had prepared a small meal for them and put some aside for Eponine when she had the strength to attempt to eat, they were all seated in the drawing room. Courfeyrac and Gavroche were huddled together, Gavroche was still tired from the running so he was resting his head on Courfeyrac's shoulder Courfeyrac couldn't help but place a small kiss on his forehead but refused to pull away. Grantaire was seated next to Enjolras, he couldn't help but play with his food, there was so much going on it was hurting his mind. He figured it was the not drinking that was creating the pain. So this was why he started. He was scared, scared for Megan and Bella especially Bella, if the National Guard found out that both of them had helped them escape who knows what means they would do to get information out of them. He shook the thought from his head and tried remember the last second with Bella. He did it, he finally admitted he loved her. He smiled and prayed that she would feel the same.

"Did everyone sleep well, I know it wasn't much but-" Combeferre looked up from his plate and smiled over to Cosette

"Please Cosette it was probably the best night's sleep we've had in a long time, thank you we really appreciate what you're doing for us." Combeferre nodded over to Marius thanking him as well, he thought back on the journey Taire and himself took last night. The National Guard were on their tail for at least half the journey, when they had finally got rid of them both of them could barely stand up straight. He had never been so happy to see the gates of Cosette and Marius's garden, but he had felt so guilty of no checking on Eponine before going to bed himself. He was ready however to go and see her after he finished eating. Enjolras just stared at his food, his journey had been just as bad just seconds after leaving he heard Courfeyrac's cries to Combeferre

_They Found Us!_

This caused Marius to speed up which caused Eponine to wake up, the second she opened her eyes and saw that she was somewhere other than the small room she had been lying for the past four days she panicked. She tried to get up but the pain from her chest defeated her she would of fell of the seat if it wasn't for Enjorlas holding her close. He tried to calm her down reminding her where she was and why she was there but it wasn't helping, she was too tired, too weak and the sudden shock had made it worse. She cried in his arms the whole way there burying her head into his chest, Enjolras wrapped his strong arms around her fragile body; he didn't say a word, worried that he would it worse if he did. He just sat there and felt his heart breaking. When they had finally arrived Eponine had stopped crying and fallen once again into a sleep, Marius helped Enjolras carry her inside and Cosette took care of the rest. The silence in the room was broken yet again by Cosette,

"I'm going to go see if Eponine's hungry, Combeferre do you want to check on her?" It was as if she had read his mind, Combeferre smiled and nodded rising from his seat and followed Cosette to the other room, patting Enjolras's shoulder as he passed him.

"I'll go with you." Marius spoke up. Eyes were fixed on him as he followed the two towards Eponine's room. Gavroche couldn't help but squirm from Courfeyrac's hold as he watched Marius walk into Eponine's room.

Marius watched as Combeferre checked over a now awake Eponine, he shifted uncomfortably as he saw how weak and frail she was. Cosette noticed this and squeezed his hand. Marius had told her about Eponine and how she had brought them together, how she warned off her father and his gang when they attempted to rob her house. But most importantly he had told her about her actions at the barricade, Cosette had never known so much bravery, she wanted to show her appreciation for saving her loves life. Combeferre had finished checking over Eponine and they all heard a small thank you, Combeferre nodded over to the couple and left the three of them alone. Eponine looked over to where the two of them stood and gave a small smile.

"Marius." Marius walked over to sit next to her, the same position Enjolras sat the other day Eponine couldn't help but notice, the only difference was he wasn't holding her hand.

"Hey Ponine, how are you feeling?" He smiled sweetly, trying not to look her in the eye.

"Well" She spoke quietly but with a small amount of attitude "Apart from having a hole in my chest, well thank you." She smiled, she looked over to Cosette who had walked closer to the pair, "Cosette."

"Eponine, I'm so happy to see you, I just wish it could be in other circumstances." She looked as if she was going to cry, but Eponine's small hand reaching out to hers stopped the tears falling, Cosette sat opposite to Marius using both hands to warm her hand,

"Eponine if I knew back then what would have happened to you and your brother I would have asked Papa to take you with us, I'm so sorry."

"No, I should be. The way I treated you-"

"All forgiven, you did not know right from wrong, no of us did. You only repeated the actions of your parents thinking that was how to live. I just hope we can start again." She brought Eponine's hand to her lips and kissed it lightly, Eponine's smile grew bigger.

"I would love that." Marius watched the two girls speak and smiled, he was happy to see Eponine alive and happy. Although he knew the guilt would stay with him forever, the guilt of knowing that he was the reason she took the bullet, he tried to look at Eponine but something inside him kept making him look away. Soon it was just too much. He quickly rose from the bed and started walking out the room.

"Marius?" Eponine looked confused, why was he leaving? Didn't he want to speak to her? Marius looked over to Eponine and saw the confusion in her face, no he didn't want to leave it this way.

"Ep," He walked towards the end of the bed, "I'm so sorry, I just when I saw you lying there at the barricade, knowing that-"he dropped his head as the image of her bloody body came into his mind. "I just feel like I don't even deserve your kindness." And with that he walked quickly out the door keeping his head low. Cosette looked at Eponine, she looked hurt, she would too if it was the other way around,

"Sweetie, don't worry I'll talk to him, make him see sense." She gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "Would you like me to get you anything? Some water or-"

"Thank you Cosette, I'm fine really I just want to get up."

"I'm not so sure if that's possible yet Eponine, maybe in a few days once you have recovered. Now let's have you eat something now shall we." Cosette turned to pick up the plate full of food and helped Eponine eat little mouthfuls.

Enjorlas saw Marius walked quickly out the room, a tear running down his cheek.

"Marius?" Everyone else soon caught on and turned to see a distressed looking Marius. "Is she okay?"

"Yes she's fine, Cosette's with her. She looks-"

"Marius please." Enjolras quickly interrupted silently drawing Marius's attention to Gavroche who was standing looking more angry than worried. Marius wiped the tear from his cheek and faced Enjolras again,

"I'm sorry, it's just I was her best friend, out of all of us I knew her the longest and I just feel-"

"You weren't."

"What?" Enjolras's mumbled had confused everyone, all eyes were now on him even Grantaire's he may have found out one secret but this was new to him as well. Enjolras took a deep breath and cursed himself for what he was about to admit.

"I've known her longer than any of us. I met her when I saw eight years old, when I used to spend my summers and Christmas's in the family holiday home. But after my mother passed, we stopped going. Before you brought her to the meeting for the first time I hadn't seen her in seven years. But of course she was smitten with you." His tone of voice got more bitter by the time he had finished his sentence. It took a while but soon the penny dropped.

"You mean you lo-" Marius began to ask

"Yes!" Silence then dominated the room, shocked filled every face except Grantaire's who was glad that he was finally admitting it out in the open. Enjolras looked over to Gavroche expecting him to look the most shocked, but a surprise hit him, Gavroche had a small smile on his face. Enjolras felt as if the walls were closing in on him, he ran out of the room and shut himself away in the room Cosette had laid out for him. He sat with his back against the door knees pulled up to his chest.

He loved her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"_Enjy!" Enjolras was sitting in his usual sot under the old oak tree as Eponine ran over to greet him, a huge smile on her face. Enjolras put down the large book he had brought to pass the time and jumped up to embrace his friend in an over dramatic welcome hug. They hadn't seen each other since the summer, and now as promised Enjolras had returned for Christmas, just like the past four years. He twirled Eponine around in circles, he had missed her since he left he wanted someone to talk to other than the nurses who looked after his mother. For the last few months illness was getting the better of her, Enjolras didn't want to show weakness in front of his mother he wanted her to know that he believed she was going to get better. Over the summer Eponine had been more than a friend to him and for that he was forever grateful._

"_Eppy! Did you miss me?!"_

"_Of course I've missed you silly! What about me have you missed me?" Eponine smirked_

"_No not really" Enjolras chuckled, but then received a light punch in the arm from a pouting Eponine. Enjolras made an over dramatic hurt expression but it only made both of them laugh even more. "Okay I deserved that! Of course I missed you Ep, I don't know what I would do without you." _

"_Probably die of boredom no doubt." She smiled, taking his hand they started walking around the small wood. This was how all their holidays were spent, joking and playing in the woods, climbing the trees and big snowball fights. On occasion other children from the village would join them but they liked to just be together. "How's your mum? Is she any better?" Even though they were twelve years old they weren't oblivious, they knew the seriousness of his mother's condition, and Eponine tried her best to make sure Enjolras had a balance of thinking about her and distraction. But really she liked the distraction part, a snowball to the face was always the way in her opinion. Enjolras looked up at her from the ground, and tried his best to hide a frown,_

"_She's…fine I guess. She came with us but all she does is just stay in bed." _

"_Maybe we could go and see her, I can fill her in on all the gossip around town." Eponine said giving a cheeky wink, Enjolras couldn't help but smile, she knew his mother all too well. Better than his father. _

"_She would love that. So how have you been, is Gavroche walking yet?" _

"_Walking? More like climbing! We can never catch him, one minuets he's on the stairs and the next he's climbing up on the bar!"_

"_Seriously!" Enjolras remembered Eponine's baby brother Gavroche, last summer he had only just handled crawling. _

"_He's driving Mama and Papa mad."_

"_I can tell. Must be nice to have a younger sibling." Its true Enjolras did wish he had a little brother, someone to run around with and talk to, he had his mother to talk to but it wasn't the same. _

"_You've got me!"_

"_What?" _

"_Well I'm only two months younger than you, and let's face it were practically brother and sister!" Enjolras looked once again at Eponine, and suddenly he felt a weird sensation in his chest, it felt like his heart was in pain. Why was his heart hurting straight after she had said that?_

"_I suppose so." Eponine chuckled at his small whimper,_

"_There's no suppose about it! I'm always right and you know it." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and there it was again the pain in his chest. What was that? He would have to ask his mother about it later I thought. He was just about to respond back when suddenly,_

"_TAG! Your it!" Eponine ran off into the snow with Enjolras hot at her heels. This Christmas was going to be the best he just knew it._

How wrong he was. It was Christmas morning Enjolras walked into his mother's room to find her dead in her bed. It had been peaceful he had been told, she just fell asleep and then she was with God. Enjolras didn't leave his bedroom for three days after that not even to eat, they left the village on New Year's Eve Enjolras's father wanted to take the body home for burial. Saying goodbye to Eponine was hard, but she had promised to attend the funeral, over the years Madam Thenardier and Madam Enjolras had become good friends. The funeral was the last time Enjolras had seen Eponine until two years ago. Between that time he had quickly learnt the reasons for his hurting heart. Love. For seven years Eponine had never left his mind, he always secretly hoped that one day he would return to Montfermeil and sweep Eponine off her feet. But work was always in the way. Becoming a lawyer was all he wanted to be after his mother passed, to create a better France, and eliminate poverty and disease so that no other families would lose a mother or a father.

It was now day two in their new surroundings and Enjolras still refused to leave his room, he couldn't face everyone. It felt stupid really, he should have been thrilled finally revealing his secret. But it was the complete opposite. What if they thought less of him? What if they laughed at him? But the one question that kept him locked away was: What if she knows? Enjolras thoughts were soon interrupted by a knocking on the door,

"Enjolras? Can I come in? Please, I just want a word." Cosette pleaded through the door, No one had attempted to talk to him after he stormed off. He slowly got up from the bed and opened the door to let Cosette in.

"What can I do for you Cosette?" He tried to sound polite when in all fairness he just wanted to be alone. Cosette looked at Enjolras with a small smile on her lips, she could easily see how tired he was clearly he didn't sleep at all last night.

"Eponine's asking for you." The mere mention of Eponine received a reaction from Enjolras, and Cosette's smile grew wider. She watched as Enjolras slumped onto the bed resting his head in his hands. She sighed "Marius and the others told me what happened. So really my question is why are you here?" She sat down next to him watching as his face slowly rose from his hands.

"Excuse me?" The look of confusion almost looked cute to Cosette but he was obviously new to this whole situation, so she tried to be cautious.

"What I mean is, if it was Marius in there and I had the same feeling you have for Eponine I would be in there right now telling him, showing him what he means to me. I wouldn't be hiding up here." Enjolras knew what she was trying to do, but did he really have the courage to go along with it. He could stand up in front of hundreds of people and deliver a speech, he lead an army against the King, but saying those three words to her. The thought of it made him slightly nauseous.

"I want to Cosette, more than anything. But what if she-?" Cosette saw his hand begin to tremble,

"Enjolras, believe if you were to see the way she looked when she asked for you. You would know. Just go in there and say it. You have nothing to lose. And look if you need an excuse to go in there you can even take in her lunch. Always a good conversation starter." She gave a light chuckle, "You will be fine honey. Trust me."

"Ep? Are you awake?" Taking Cosette's advice with the lunch he stood by the door holding the plate in his trembling hands.

"Of course I am." He heard from the bed, and to his surprise Eponine managed to sit up slowly flinching only slightly now. "Are you okay?" Enjolras soon noticed he was just standing there with his mouth slightly open, shaking his head he walked over to sit opposite her placing the plate down on the bedside cabinet. "I'm fine, how about you? You look so much better!" It was the truth, she had some colour in her cheeks, her voice was not weak or hoarse, and she had gained some weight from all the food she had been receiving over the fast five or so days.

"Thank you, I feel it. Maybe soon I will be able to get up out of bed. Combeferre says that my wound is almost healed." She smiled, smiled so big her dimples showed, Enjolras smiled back. This was the Eponine he had missed, the Eponine he had fell in…

"That's great news, I'm sure we will all be pleased to see you up and walking." He was trying not to look nervous, but he couldn't help it, this was something he should have done two years ago.

"Enjolras are you sure you're okay? You look pale, I hope I haven't-"

"No Eponine it's nothing you have done. It's just…I-I." Eponine was shocked, Enjolras was speechless! The only other time he acted like this was when he was trying to tell her he wasn't coming back to Montfermeil, so whatever he was trying to say had to be important. She shuffled over to make room on the bed beside her, Enjolras saw this and took his place next to her.

"Enjolras whatever it is on your mind you can tell me." She gave him a reassuring hug and let him catch his breath.

"Okay. But promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Let me finish what I have to say before you give any type of response."

"I promise." Eponine looked scared now, Enjolras had never looked this distant. Enjolras nodded and turned on his side to face her before he finally, at last said the words he had been longing to tell her.

"Ep, when I first met you, I knew I was stuck with you as were you with me. After a few years I began to think of you more than a friend but as the one person I could always go to if I was worried or scared. Saying goodbye to you was probably the hardest thing I have ever done in my life, I guess it was because by then whenever I saw you I seemed to always feel something more than happiness. But I never understood what it was, that is I didn't until a few years later. I wanted to come back, believe me I did, but I guess there was always a part of me that made me think that maybe you had forgotten about me. When I saw you again two years ago in the Musain, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, but I was you only of course you were even more beautiful and witty than before. And when I realised that you remembered me too it was as if my world was complete. But then, I saw the way you looked at Marius and my world was smashed yet again. For two years I've watched Marius completely neglect you time after time. And it made me so mad knowing that he was never treating you the way you have always deserved to be treated, that he never showed you any kind of love or affection you had for him." He was slowly getting more comfortable in his words, his eyes had never left hers, his fingertips softly grazing against hers. "Ponine, I guess what I'm trying to say is that, even though it had taken me years to finally admit it to myself. I need you know that I have always and always will love you. You may think that you have been on your own for the past two years but I've always been there, I guess I was too scared to show you in case you never wanted me to be a part of your life again." He had finally said it, he told her. He was frozen where he sat, waiting for Eponine to give her reply. She just stared at him, her eyes wide with that he thought was shock.

"Enjolras, I-"

"I understand I you don't feel the same I just need to say it before I-" He was silenced with Eponine's hand brushing his cheek softly, her hand traced down his neck before finally resting it there. The second he felt her hand he closed his eyes, when he opened them he found that Eponine's face was inches from his.

"I love you too."

Enjolras felt as if his heart had stopped beating. Without hesitation he started to lean in slowly, bringing his hand to her face, their foreheads were touching lightly when slowly but gently their lips touched, all of a sudden it was as it Enjolras was hit by lighting, he pulled her closer. Eponine kissed him back, her hand found its way in his hair while the other wrapped around his neck. Their lips moved as one, soon though they pulled away only slightly so that their foreheads were still together, out of breath they stared into each other's eyes, smiles forming on their faces. It had taken about ten years but finally the truth had been spoken.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I love you."

"You've said it enough times by now." Eponine chuckled,

"I know, but I want to say it even more." Enjolras's smile was from ear to ear and pulled Eponine closer, they had been snuggled together for about half an hour, the only words that were spoken was Enjolras's repeated three words. Eponine giggled once more and placed her lips on his.

"I love you too. I always have." She said after she pulled away slowly, Enjolras looked slightly confused, Eponine noticed his sudden expression change and tried to explain. "When we were kids, I always felt knew you were special to me I just didn't know why, I mean we were young we didn't know anything. Then when your mother got sick… I knew you would be thinking too much about her so I just didn't want to bother you with my questions, I thought if I kept my mouth shut maybe the feelings would pass. But they didn't." She gave Enjolras a big smile who gave her a kiss on the forehead in return. "When you told me you were leaving, it was as if my stomach and my heart was all knotted together and the worst thing was I didn't know why. It only took me a two years to figure out why but by then it was already too late. You were gone and…" Eponine hesitated before attempting to explain the next few years of her life. "After the Inn failed my father as you know turned to crime, he just kept telling me that I was worthless, that I didn't even deserved to be spat on. I know I shouldn't have but I believed him. When we moved to Paris two years ago, no one had showed me any kind of kindness or attention like you did, then I met Marius." She noticed Enjolras head drop, she gently placed her thumb under his chin to bring his face back up to her level. "When I met him I had it in my head that I was never going to see you again, so I just moved on I guess. But the feelings I had for you were stronger than the feeling for Marius." Eponine traced the outline of his cheeks with her fingers and gave a soft smile. "When I saw you for the first time in seven years at the Musain I honestly thought I was dreaming. I had to pinch myself, but then I saw how serious you were about the cause and of course the Amis told me the stories of you being the 'marble man'. I just took it that you didn't want to, you k now get involved with stuff like that, so I kept my distance and tried to get closer to Marius."

"So why now are-"

"After I got shot, and I know this is going to sound mad but I saw my life flash before my eyes. I relived all those times when we were young, and then I saw how Marius, father even Montaparnasse was treating me now and that's when it hit me. It was always you until the very end." When she had finished she saw that Enjolras's big smile had returned, she couldn't help but smile back and soon Enjolras had leant down again to capture her lips, Eponine had no hesitation to deepen the kiss they were both so caught up in the moment they didn't hear the door swing open.

"I knew it!"

The pair sprung apart and looked over to the doorway were they saw Grantaire staring quite proudly at the couple.

"Taire I swear to God!"

"Calm down Enjolras, I am going I just came to tell you and Ep that Megan and Bella are here." Grantaire watched as Enjolras tried to untangle himself from the bed sheets. "You don't have to get up Enj, I'll just tell them you're a little busy." And after giving them both a wink he was gone from the door. Enjolras stared at the door where his friend had just been, and smirked only Grantaire would understand even if he was sober. Eponine watched him and laughed

"How does Grantaire know?" Enjolras just shook his head and pulled Eponine in for yet another kiss,

"Long story."

Back in the drawing room Megan and Bella were being introduced to Marius and Cosette properly by Combeferre, meanwhile Courfeyrac was standing back watching Megan's smile grow bigger at Marius's attempt to greet the two new ladies but after failing badly all three women broke out into hysterical laughter. Courfeyrac couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laugh, it made him feel warm inside.

"Oh by the way you're welcome." He heard Gavroche say,

"Excuse me?" He looked down looking quite confused at the young boy's statement.

"I was the one who told Megan to talk to you, after all I know you, and you would be too scared to talk to her, so once again you're welcome." Courfeyrac gave an amused expression and ruffled Gavroche's hair.

"Gavroche you're a little terror you know that!"

"I know, it's one of my most used talents."

The two of them shared a quick hug before they were quickly interrupted by Megan.

"Hello." Before Courfeyrac could respond Gavroche quickly spoke up,

"Hey Megan, don't worry I was just going to see Eponine and Enjolras, I need to talk to them anyway." And then he happily ran off towards the direction of Eponine's room, passing a smirking Grantaire along the way. As soon as Grantaire saw Bella he froze on the spot a smile still on his face, he watched Bella walk up to him slowly,

"Can we talk outside?" She sounded nervous, Grantaire was slightly worried but he tried not to show it,

"Yes of course." They walked out into the garden together and sat down on the stone bench next to the iron gates. Grantaire saw that Bella's hands were shaking slightly so he placed his own over them, her hands stopped shaking immediately.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Taire, it's just I've been thinking about what you told me the other day." Bella kept her eyes to the ground trying to avoid Grantaire's worried stare, "And I just feel really bad, that I never got to tell you right there and then that I feel the exact same way." Bella lifted her head to look at Grantaire, whose worried look now matched the smile Bella was wearing.

Courfeyrac and Megan watched Grantaire and Bella walk out together both with knowing looks on their faces, once the couple were fully out of sight Courfeyrac tuned to Megan

"I bet you that by the time they come back in they will be the newest couple in the room."

"Interesting bet." Megan smirked "And what are you willing to bet?" She was quickly answered by Courfeyrac pulling her closer pressing his lips against hers. "I like those odds." The couple both chuckled never leaving each other's arms,

"What are you two laughing about?" Combeferre asked from where he was standing with Cosette and Marius, both in which had now turned their attention to the couple.

"Nothing Ferre, we are just making a small bet."

"What's the bet?" Cosette sweetly asked,

"That when my sister and Grantaire come back inside they will have admitted there feelings to each other and will become the newest couple in our little group." Megan said with a wink. Combeferre chuckled,

"Well I think we all know the answer to that." Everyone nodded I agreement and then continued to eat their lunch, after Cosette had found some spare food to give to Megan after the long journey, she would give Bella's here once she had come back in.

Back in Eponine's room Gavroche sat at the end of the bed closely watching the way Enjolras and Eponine now interacted, he felt a bit uncomfortable as he to have interrupted an intense moment.

"So are you to-?" Eponine chuckled and looked over to Enjolras who also had a big grin on his face.

"I suppose we are, it seems that way. You are okay with that aren't you Gav?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I? Enjolras you are far better for my sister than Marius could ever be."

Enjolras was taken back by the quick approval from the sibling, "Thank you Gav."

"Although I do have to say right now Enjolras that I will hunt you down and kick your ass if you hurt her like the way Marius did." Gavroche was so serious it was scary, before Eponine could object, Enjolras quickly put Gavroche's mind to rest,

"Gavroche you can have my word that I in no way intend to hurt your sister."

"That's good then."

"You do?" Grantaire was far too deep in shock he could help but keep smiling as he held Bella's hands,

"Of course I do, why do you think I even made Megan come back early? I wanted to see you, every time I see that silly little drunken smile of yours my heart skips a beat. Every time you wonder down to see us in the morning after a drunken night with your scruffy bed head I just can't help but smile. You are the funniest person I have ever known whether that be when your drunk or not, and even though you think I can't hear you but your voice when you sing, it's like there are butterflies in my stomach. I love Taire."

Grantaire, slowly moved his hand to Bella's face, stroking back a strand of hair behind her ear, before he without hesitation leaned in and met her lips, not only was this second kiss slower, but it was deepened by Bella kissing him back bringing her own hands to rest around his neck.

Courfeyrac who couldn't help but take a sneak peek out of the window looked over to four other members of the room smiling,

"Megan I do believe that you owe me a kiss."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello to all my amazing followers! Firstly I would like to thank each and every one of you who has taken the time to read and review my story, it means so much to me! This story really wouldn't be what it is without you, but especially to two particular friends of mine Megan and Bella (see what ive done here?!) they have literally been spamming me every night to post and update. So thank you guys. Now I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, a few days ago I tore the muscles in my foot and have kinda been in agony. So ive been on a lot of pain killers which has made me too tired and depressed to write. But I just hope that this update makes up for everything xxx once again thank you so much and I hope to read some great reviews in the future, they always bring a smile to my face x **

**Livvy **

Chapter 17

Three days had passed over the Pontmercy household and after consistent visits from Megan and Bella, the Amis quickly learnt that their revolution was not being neglected. On their journey's down to the house they over heard the whispers of doubt of the King's reign, they saw the growing number of supporters of the so called 'crushed cause'. When they told this news to the group, they were all shocked, shocked that even now after the barricades the memories of the friends they had lost refused to be erased from history. They did not die in vain.

"Our part has been played" Enjolras stood and addressed the small group, he was now back to his old self the passion in his eyes had returned fully. The Amis had a feeling they had Eponine to thank for this. "Now it is up for the people of France to stand up for their rights, they now know that there are people out there who believe in them and are willing to fight for them." His audience nodded in agreement Grantaire gave a small cheer between nods, Bella who was snuggled next to him gave a small giggle and kissed his cheek. Marius stood next to the fireplace one arm resting on the mantle,

"So what is the next step, for you guys as well as France? If the people are supporting you then surely it is safe for you to reappear?"

"I still believe that we should stay low until there is a serious leap in support." Combeferre answered looking over to Enjolras for agreement, which was soon given,

"I do believe also that we should stay until further notice that is of course if you and Cosette allow it Marius."

"Of course Enjolras, I wouldn't throw you out for anything. I've only just got you back, you can stay here forever if I had my way."

"Marius, that's very sweet and all but sooner or later we will need to leave, although I have to admit I will miss Cosette's cooking." Courfeyrac chuckled patting his friend on the back. The rest of them including Enjolras chuckled in agreement,

"What's so funny?" a voice came from behind. Everyone turned their head to see Eponine standing in the doorway holding onto the wall for support.

"Ep!" Enjolras went to her side immediately to assist her but before he could Eponine shook her head,

"I haven't been on my feet for nearly a week Enjy, I need to do this alone." Enjolras gave a small proud smile and nodded, letting her slowly walk past to stand behind the armchair Courfeyrac and Gavroche sat so she could ruffle the young boy's hair. Everyone else watched with a smile on their faces, they were happy to see Eponine up, although Combeferre was still slightly worried about her chest wound, but he kept a smile present on his lips. Grantaire untangled himself from Bella and walked over to where Enjorlas still stood a small grin on his lips,

"Enjy?" Enjolras looked at Grantaire with a less than amused face,

"Shut up Taire." He couldn't help but smile as he walked over to Eponine placing his hands around her waist to hug her from behind. Eponine took the hint and pulled his arms tighter around her waist pulling him in tighter.

"So I ask again, what's so funny? Come on what have I missed I'm tired of not knowing anything, even Megan and Bella get to know more than I do." Eponine chuckled at the expressions on Courfeyrac and Grantaire's faces at the pair's public emotional display. Megan saw that no one would speak up so she took it upon herself,

"Well, the news around town is that the people are starting to doubt the King's reign. There is growing numbers for the revolution, which now leaves you to only one question. That is: Is it safe enough to come out of hiding? Let's just say Cosette's cooking is a pro for staying." Megan gave a big smile after catching Eponine up, the smile grew as she felt Courfeyrac's hand catch hers giving it a small squeeze.

"That's great news!" Eponine exclaimed looking back to see Enjolras growing smile, "So I guess now what we need is a plan."

"You picked a good one there my friend!" Grantaire chuckled raising his glass of water in the pair's direction. Soon the group fell into a discussion about their possibilities, but they were soon interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and shutting, and soon Cosette appeared in the room looking a little flushed.

"Cosette? My love what's wrong?" Marius leapt to her side cupping her cheeks, Cosette was out of breathe but that didn't stop her from attempting to speak.

"T-the K-king, he- he's willing t-to compromise!" She finally managed to say everyone stood from where they were the instant the King was mentioned, they all stayed silent to let Cosette explain. "I was out in the market. When I heard the news, the King's soldiers announced it for everyone to hear." By this point she had caught her breathe and was talking slowly but sternly with no emotion on her normally bubbly face. "They said that the King has heard the rumour of his people doubt, and that he is willing to listen." Cosette turned to face Enjolras now "If the leader of the revolution come forward, he is more than happy to work out and agreement so that the poor will have more rights." When she finally finished she sat down with one hand on her chest, Marius quickly joined her holding her close while still looking at Enjolras, who looked torn.

"I want to believe that that's true."

"Enjolras, come on that sounds like a good deal to me." Grantaire spoke up looking confused at his friend's confusion.

"No Taire, Enjolras is right to doubt, and so should you." Combeferre argued, "For all we know this is just a trap to lure Enjolras out so they can…" The next few words did not need to be spoken as they all knew what would happen. Gavroche looked around to see everyone's faces, they looked worried but he wasn't.

"Viva la France!"

After and our of deep discussion the group came to a decision that, even though they had doubts, they would send anonymous letters to the King until they were certain they were safe. An action plan was soon made, they would each go back to their own apartment's to collect all their papers from their planning of the barricades to send. It had taken countless tries but Enjolras soon gave in to Eponine's pleas to let her go with them. The six of them split into two groups, Enjolras, Eponine and Combeferre in one group and Grantaire, Courfeyrac and Gavroche in the other. Megan, Bella, Cosette and Marius would stay so that when the groups returned they were ready to help with the many letters they were doing to send. Without hesitation they set out careful not to draw attention to themselves, the evening was taking over the day so it grew darker by the hour. Combeferre and Enjolras's apartments were in the same building so while Ferre hurried around his own place collecting more clothes and medical supplies as well as his papers, Enjolras took Eponine up the stairs to his.

"I need to show you something." Enjolras whispered taking her hand pulling her into the small apartment. Eponine saw that they were going to be here for a while as Enjolras's apartment was a sea of papers, they covered the couch, and the tables even the floor. All those years of passion and planning now gathering dust. But not for long. She began to collect the papers of the floor in her hands, she was too focused in reading the several ink socked parchments that she didn't notice Enjolras disappear and then reappear again. It wasn't until she saw him kneel down to her level in front of her when she finally noticed he was holding something in his hands.

"Remember this?" Eponine dropped the papers that were in her hand when she saw the object that was occupying his hands.

"You kept it!"

"Of course I did! You did tell me to give it to someone special." It was the acorn, the heart shaped acorn from all those years ago, the reason Enjolras and Eponine met, was now in her hands. Eponine stroked her fingers across the now fragile dry fruit a smile forming on her lips. She looked up into Enjolras eyes and leant forward to press her lips against his, Enjolras deepened the kiss placing a hand on her cheek. After they pulled away they went back to task in hand, and when all the main papers where collected Enjolras fetched one of his coats and wrapped it around Eponine it was far too big for her but he didn't care, she looked cute. (There was a thought he never thought he would think.) They walked out to meet Combeferre and when they were all satisfied they took to the streets yet again. Both groups reunited a street before the safe house and Enjolras noticed the number of papers all three were holding and smiled, they could do this! They walked back together discussing how they would start when suddenly they noticed Eponine and Gavroche- who were leading the way back- had frozen solid in their path. The others looked over to where they were staring and quickly froze to. The gate leading to the house. It was swung open, and they knew for a fact that they locked it before going off in their separate ways. Walking closer they quickly saw that the gate had been forced open and so was the back door leading into the living space. Running in they found the place in pieces, furniture sprawled everywhere plates shattered.

"MARIUS!"

"COSETTE!"

"MEGAN!"

"BELLA!"

Each member screamed out, hoping that they were safe, Courfeyrac and Grantaire ran upstairs; Eponine and Gavroche ran to the check all the other rooms downstairs.

"Enjorlas its okay Cosette and Marius are here!" Eponine ran out of her room looking relived, she was soon followed by Gavroche with Cosette and Marius shaking looking very pale.

"I-I tried to tell them!" Marius walked straight over to Enjolras placing a piece of parchment into his hands. "But they just-"

Enjolras looked at the parchment in his hands, it was addressed to him personally. Ripping it open he revealed an official looking paper, with only one statement written on. But what made Enjolras nauseous was that the words where red. Not black.

"There's no one upstairs!" Grantaire and Courfeyrac said in worried unison as they ran back into the room but froze when they saw Enjolras's face grow whiter and whiter as he re-read those words.

_In case you have your doubts._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"In case you have doubts? What does that mean?!" Grantaire exclaimed as he re-read the note for the thirty-eighth time. He was pale white and was beginning to shake just enough that it was unnoticeable.

"I don't know Taire!" Enjolras repeated for the thirty-seventh time he was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, he too was shaking, shaking with anger how could he have been so stupid? Leaving all three girls in the house with a still recovering Marius alone. He looked over to Marius, who stood in the corner, his gaze was frozen to the floor with a look of shock and horror. Soon Enjolras couldn't stand it no longer. "Marius, what exactly happened? What do you remember?" he stood up and walked towards his friend slowly to place a hand on his shoulder. Marius looked up to see all eyes upon him some more angry than others, he took a deep breath to calm himself and spoke quietly and slightly muffled.

"Well, just after you guys had left Cosette" Marius stole a quick glance at his beloved who was silently sobbing into Eponine's arms, "went into Eponine's room to clean up while myself, Megan and Bella dug out some parchment and ink. After a while we heard footsteps outside, I thought that maybe it was you or even my Grandfather so I went outside to look out of the gate." His breathing began to increase with the next few events. "They saw me. I ran back inside. Just before they broke in. I managed to tell Cosette to stay where she was and tell the other two girls to run upstairs. They demanded me to tell them where you were. I don't know how they knew! They must have heard me as they ran straight upstairs and dragged the girls away. They gave a good fight but there was too many. They gave me the note and told me to tell you that if you don't present yourself before the King by tomorrow evening Megan and Bella would-"

"Don't say it!"

"Be executed for treason and for hiding and assisting criminals of the law. I'm sorry Courf, believe me I tried. I tried to stop them. I'm so sorry."

"Marius we know, we shouldn't have left you alone with the girls, and for that I'm sorry." Enjolras tighter the grip on his friends shoulder, both sharing a nod and a grave face.

"Well that's all very touching, but why don't we now start planning how we are going to rescue them!" Grantaire was getting agitated, his shaking was now slightly noticeable (well only to Combeferre who was worryingly staring at his friend) Enjolras closed his eyes, he was scared this would happen,

"Taire look I know how you feel, but we can't just-"

"You know nothing Enjolras! And if you are not going to help then fine Courf and I will go right now, as it looks like only we care." Taire exclaimed looking over to Courfeyrac who nodded in agreement the same passion in his eyes as Grantaire's little speech.

"Taire we can't! We have lost enough friends to this war, I am not losing the both of you too! We will get Megan and Bella back I promise you but running right into their hands is not the way." Throughout Enjolras worried words Courfeyrac began to pace up and down the small room whilst Grantaire's face became redder with rage.

"You know what _Enjy_?" He spat the words out, all eyes including Cosette and Eponine now moved to Grantaire, "I-I am get-ting sick and tired of your….promises. You talk of w-wars and b-battles like we have a- have a chance well guess what we don't." he was now shaking so hard he could barely keep his balance, there were tears in his eyes and his voice was trembling. Combeferre saw what was coming and raced to him placing both hands onto his friend's shoulders.

"Taire listen to me, you have to calm down, your withdrawal is kicking in you don't mean what you say. Let's just sit down and try again to approach what I know is a difficult situation." Combeferre could feel Grantaire's heartbeat, it wasn't healthy to beat so loud and fast, he could see the sweat dripping from his forehead. He knew the withdrawal would start soon enough he just didn't realise how easily Grantaire gave into it.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me. Ferre." His voice was dangerous, Courfeyrac stopped pacing at the bitterness of his words even Eponine stood from where she sat, moving towards Enjolras slowly. Cosette reached out to bring Gavroche out of Grantaire's way, meanwhile Enjolras and Marius watched on silently as Combeferre carried on his attempt to calm their friend down.

"I will only do so when you finally calm down Taire."

He snapped. He could help it, all the anger Grantaire had sent him over the edge, he was angry at the King, at Marius, at Enjolras, at himself. He forced Combeferre's hands off him and with one swift movement swung his fist at Combeferre's face. He watched him fall to the ground, watched the blood pour from his face in a sick way it made him happy, his eyes shot back to Enjolras and without a second thought lashed out yet again.

"This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you none of this would have happened! You know for ages I've blamed the National Guard and the King for what happened on those two days. But now, now I blamed you, if it wasn't for your ideals and your stupid speeches about equality all of our friends would still be here right now. No, your words have sent them to their deaths and even now you may cause yet two more lives to be lost. One of those lives may I add is the love of my whole fucking life. The soul reason I chose to live in this miserable existence. Your friends, Lamarque, even your mother would be turning in their graves if they could see you know, a coward." He stormed out of the room tears in his eyes smashing a glass as he left to the garden. Enjolras just stood there growing whiter by the second, without hesitation Eponine rushed to his side. Courfeyrac looked into each group member's eyes both running out after Grantaire,

"Courf wait!" Gavroche spoke quietly, as he attempted to rush to his friend's side, but Courfeyrac shook his head,

"No Gav, stay here." Courf didn't want him to get hurt but he knew what Taire wanted to do, and no way was he going to let Gavroche get caught in the middle. But the boy was stubborn, just like his sister and didn't give up that easily.

"You can't make me Courf, I'm going with you whether-"

"I said STAY HERE!" He saw the flinch Gavroche made as he shouted, he didn't mean to sound so violent; it just came out. He needed Gavroche somewhere he knew he would be safe, and if that meant jeopardising their friendship to make sure he stayed away, so be it. It would be worth it in the long run. "Just stay here with your sister and do not follow me do you understand!?" he watched the boy nod, he could see he was holding back tears but he quickly removed his eyes from the boy and ran out to catch up with Grantaire. Gavroche stared at the door, letting the tears roll from his eyes, Courfeyrac had shouted at him before like that time back at Grantaire's apartment. But this time… all he saw and heard was a drunken Thenardier ready to beat him and he was scared all the memories of hiding under the bed, hiding in the street so that his 'father' or Montaparnasse wouldn't find him came flooding back. He felt an arm on his shoulder and he flinched again and turned in shocked but relaxed when he saw it was Cosette, she pulled him close and kept her arms around him slowly sitting him down on the sofa whilst Marius tended to Combeferre's wound.

Eponine gaze hadn't left Enjolras, she saw the pain forming in his eyes, the guilt. Grantaire's words had made an effect, carefully she placed her hand on his arm while the other was placed on his cheek.

"Enjolras look at me." She tried to meet his gaze but he wouldn't let her, keeping his attention firmly on the ground. "Fine then, at least listen to me. Taire is just angry once he has calmed down he will regret his words. I'm sure if it was the other way around you would be repeating the same speech, but his words are not true. You did not lead your friends to their deaths, it was their own choice to stand up for the people of France, it was their choice to believe and have faith, and they knew the risks. You should not feel guilty, their sacrifice has already made the people doubt the King and that has made him scared. That's why he has taken Megan and Bella, because they know how important they are to Taire and Courf. It was never your fault." Eponine kept her gaze on his face, she knew he would not believe her, she sighed and rested her head on his chest. She then felt Enjolras rest his lips in her hair, his arms snaking around her tiny waist.

"I'm sorry."

Courfeyrac had finally caught up to Grantaire who was leaning against the wall emptying the contents of his stomach at the end of Rue Plumet.

"Taire?"

"I'm fine, I'm just glad I finally got that off my chest." He stood up and faced Courfeyrac a dark glint in his eyes, Courfeyrac was beginning to see the withdrawal signs also,

"Taire, you seriously didn't mean that I mean-"

"Right now Courf I don't know what I mean anymore! But I know one thing I know for a fact I meant."

"What's that?" Courfeyrac stared into his friend's eyes scared of what his answer would be.

"That we are going to rescue them, you and me. I will not see them die because of this stupid battle! Are you with me?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I'll ask you again, and be warned I'm not a patient man. Where are the other survivors!?" Megan felt yet another blow to her face as the man in front of her screamed his demand. They had both been tied to their chairs for over four hours now the ropes binding their hands creating blisters, they had been deprived of food, water and sleep. Megan glanced over at Bella how shared the same number of cuts and bruises as she did.

"I don't know what you mean." She just managed to stutter, everything had been a blur ever since they had heard Marius's cries. She felt another blow only this one was harder and quickly after Megan was sure she felt something dripping down her cheek, no guesses to what that is.

"Do not play dumb with me wretch, the survivors of the barricades, and traitors to the King? We know you have been hiding them, where are they!" There were three soldiers in the small cell, the superior of the three overlooked as both girls received numerous hits and slaps to the face and body was the one demanding the answers. It was now Bella's turn to stand up against them,

"Even if it was true, we wouldn't tell you!" she screamed back, spitting in the face of her attacker, which resulted with yet another punch to her abdomen, Bella bit her lip vowing to herself that she would not show them any sign of pain. Give them no satisfaction. It seemed to be working, they both saw the defeat in each of their eyes,

"Leave them for an hour, let them rest." The superior kept a dangerous eye on the girls as the other soldiers slowly withdrew from the room after releasing the girls from there bonds. And for a second Bella swore for a second she heard

"They're going to need it."

"There's no point in keeping us here, were telling you nothing!"

"Keep your mouth shut Thenardier!" And with that he disappeared from the room, leaving both girls confused. As soon as they heard enough doors slam shut Megan shuffled over to Bella, occasionally flinching from her wounds and bruises.

"Thenardier?"

"I know, I heard it too." Bella said softly, bringing her arm around her sister to pull her in closer. All of a sudden the National Guard believe she is Eponine, it didn't make any sense to her, and how would kidnapping Eponine make any difference… suddenly something clicked.

"Of course." She felt Megan's gaze begging her to explain, "Think about it, who out of the remaining Amis do they want the most?" She saw Megan slowly begin to understand,

"Enjolras but how does-"

"The National Guard has somehow found out that Eponine and Enjolras have gotten close, therefore they have found a weakness. It's all been a lie, the King does not want to compromise he sent out false information to let our guard down. Waiting for the moment to strike, when realising that they had gone from the house, there only option was to take Eponine." Megan's eyes widened.

"There using Eponine to get to Enjolras."

"Exactly. Once realising she's missing they know that he will come running to her side, but when he does it will be too late."

"Too late meaning imprisonment or too late meaning…"

A nod was all that Bella could give. Megan closed her eyes at the thought of yet another death, they had only just got to know the Amis now the possibility of losing one was too much to take.

"Oh no."

"What? Megan what's wrong?"

"They want Enjolras right, so they kidnap Eponine. But they haven't got Eponine they got us. You know Courf and R won't stop until they find us, what if they kill them instead!"

The night air was cold and sharp, it matched Grantaire's mood. The both of them had been walking for hours checking every empty warehouse, every prison for any sign of the girls. The back alleys were so dark Courfeyrac could only make out the faded outline of Grantaire but he could tell he was still shaking, he hadn't stopped since they left Rue Plumet. Not a word had been spoken since the plan to rescue Megan and Bella had been made, they weren't Enjolras and Combeferre so he plan wasn't that grand or well thought out, it was get in get out as quick as possible.

Courfeyrac's thoughts lingered back to Gavroche, he just wished that there was some way to go back, let him down more gently. There was nothing else to do what was done was done, he hoped that Gavroche didn't hate him, wished that he would stay safe with Eponine knowing that boy he would do anything to get out of the house. From the corner of his eye Courfeyrac saw an Inn it was small, hidden in the shadows.

"Taire, we should rest for a while, we don't know when we are going to find them." Grantaire's only response was a small nod and gradually they reached the Inn, they found a small table at the back of the room there were bottles of wine still left standing, some with the alcoholic substance remaining at the bottom of the glass. Grantaire could help but stare at one particular glass in front of him, Courfeyrac sat opposite him, and he was scared. He had never seen his friend like this, locked away so deep within himself.

"Taire, what you said back at the house. You didn't mean it did you?" he tried to make eye contact, begging him to talk to him but Grantaire was having none of it, his focus remained on the liquid in front of him. His hands began to tremble, Courfeyrac saw what was to come and tried to stop him, reaching out Courfeyrac placed his hand over his friend's. "Taire, don't! You've done so well don't ruin it, you need to stay strong, if not for your own sake but for Bella's, for Megan. Look what you said to Enjolras, I think you may have crossed a line, I know you were angry we all were but blaming our friends death's on him… don't you think was a little too harsh?" Grantaire's eyes moved from the wine to Courfeyrac's hands, to Courfeyrac's eyes, back down to the wine. He didn't want to hear this, not now. Yes he was right but all that he need to focus on now was Bella, making sure she was alive and safe. He shook off Courfeyrac's hands and brought the bottle to his lips, and in one gulp downed the wine that had been regarded. Courfeyrac watched with pity and disappointment in his eyes. What was this war doing to everyone?

"Ladies." They had returned, as promised an hour later, the girls had tried to drift off into a sleep but how could they? They watched as more soldiers entered the room, Bella brought Megan closer to her wrapping her arms around her protectively. "Are you now willing to share?" They could hear the bitterness in his voice, every sound felt like a knife to the neck. After a minuet of pure silence the man sighed,

"As you wish." The superior officer turned to face his lower ranks, "Men, take the blonde to the Rack, see if will loosen her tongue."

It took ten minutes of screaming, swearing and resisting by both girls but soon enough Megan was pulled from her sister's grasp and taken from the room. The remaining officer in the room just stared at Bella,

"It's your choice, you can say now what you know or allow your sister to go through the Rack." Bella had no time to reply as Megan's screams echoed the halls, Bella closed her eyes feeling the tears roll down her cheeks.

"MEGAN!"

"BELLA! DON'T TELL THEM ANYTHING!"

Bella knew now that her sister's scream would never leave her nightmares, she kept her eyes closed and prayed that Taire would soon come to their rescue.

As soon as they heard the blood curdling scream the boys rose to their feet,

"Megan!" Courfeyrac exclaimed, he felt nauseous but the feeling of anger quickly took over. They ran outside, following the screams until they reached the small grey building. They saw the wire and cells bars, the numerous guards on patrol. This was it they were only seconds away from them. The screaming had stopped, which made Courfeyrac tremble with fear. Now was not the time for hesitation, they needed to get into the building quickly and smoothly. Courfeyrac saw two Guards walking their way, he grabbed Grantaire and pulled him into the shadows. They waited until, the guards were right in front of them until they pounced; they took their uniforms and weapons and dragged the two unconscious bodies to the nearest alley. Now looking like National Guard members the slipped into the cell halls unnoticed, they kept on walking checking every cell as they pasted. The halls were quiet, it felt unnatural, it felt empty. It seemed as if they had been walking for hours until suddenly.

"R!" Courfeyrac rushed to the cell door to his right and forced it open, revealing an unconscious looking Bella, Grantaire rushed to her side, taking her into his arms.

"Bella, come on open your eyes. Can you do that for me? Bella? It's me R, remember?" He was doing everything he could think of to get her to wake up, soon enough both men heard a small but weak groan, Grantaire sighed with relief as Bella's eyes fluttered open.

"Taire?"

"I'm here, don't worry." He pressed a small kiss to her forehead and pulled her close. But Bella quickly pulled away from him attempting to sit up,

"Taire listen, you can't be here! They, they think I'm Eponine, they're trying to use what they think is Eponine to get to Enjolras they want to…"

"Watch out!"

It happened in seconds soldiers rushed in pulling Grantaire and Courfeyrac away from Bella, they were in chains almost immediately after receiving a few blows to the head.

"My, my, my. I do believe we have company" came a dark voice. Grantaire and Courfeyrac stared at the door in shock as Inspector Javert walked in heading straight towards them. "Now forgive me if I'm wrong but you are not the leader everyone has been raving about." He spat looking down at Grantaire,

"Maybe that's because I'm not." Grantaire spat back trying to match the danger in his voice. Courfeyrac saw Javert stare down at Bella, then back at the boys.

"Bring in the other one. So am I assuming then that these whores are not Miss Eponine Thenardier and Miss Cosette Valjean?" It was now Courfeyrac's turn to speak.

"You assumed correct." At this moment Megan was dragged into the room and thrown to the floor next to Bella, she looked exhausted and still looked as if she was in pain. Courfeyrac tried to run from his capturers grasp but the hold was too strong.

"That may be Monsieur's but now I do believe you have helped us. For now your fearless leader has more reason to come to us, maybe you should have listened to your friends instead of following your anger." The soldiers dropped Grantaire and Courfeyrac to the ground and after several more beatings left the four of them in the cells. Terrified of what was yet to come.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Meanwhile back at the house the group was in a state of confusion and panic. Confusion for the whole situation: The King's compromise, the break in, Megan and Bella's abduction and of course Taire and Courf's disappearance. It had been hours and the two boys still hadn't returned, Combeferre thought that Courfeyrac was just calming Taire down at first but after the first hour and a half… well that idea went out of the window (the smashed one).

"Do you think I should-?"

"No, Marius, they probably just trying to walk it out you know for-"

"Ferre you said that an hour ago, this isn't help Enj-"

"I'm sorry Ep I'm just trying to stay realistic. But what really need to do is-"

"Guys please!"

The three pairs of eyes soon lay on the figure at the door way, Cosette stood there with a slightly annoyed face, "We are trying to get Gavroche to bed, after all that has happened don't you think he deserves some peace?" She had such a stern tone to her voice, it was frightening but somehow Eponine was grateful, with the group slowly falling at the seams they needed someone else to keep them in line.

"Were sorry Cosette," Eponine muttered softly sending over a small smile to the blonde, "Is he settling okay? I know he can be a bit of a pain."

"Well, he was okay for a while, then he started calling out for Courfeyrac." All four faces dropped, they knew how much Gavroche needed Courfeyrac especially when it came to get him to sleep, his night terrors still occurred even after a long week and Courf was the only one who helped him to settle. "Enjolras is doing all he can to calm him and he managed to get him under the covers, but then he heard all of you arguing now were back to the beginning." Cosette spoke with a neutral tone now, not wanting to get angry, not now it wouldn't help at all. She walked over to sit next to Marius, resting her head on his shoulder, without a second thought Marius threaded his fingers with hers whilst planting a small kiss on her forehead. A week or two ago this would have made Eponine's heart sink to the ground, tears would be starting to fill her eyes at the thought of Marius slowly falling from her. But now she felt nothing of it, she smiled as she looked on to the couple. This past week she had grown to realise where her heart really belonged and now she knew that she would never be on her own again. Combeferre had gone back to attempting to clean up the room, picking up the broken shards of glass and wood from the smashed furniture and windows.

"He's asleep." Enjolras had now entered the room, there was no expression on his face but Eponine could tell he was tired she could see it in his eyes. When he finally made his way to where Eponine sat she without hesitation brushed away the blonde curls that were covered his eyes, he didn't pull away or try to stop her. Instead he leaned into her touch, bring his own hand up to copy her own actions with her own dark curls.

"Is he okay?"

"For now, let's just hope he doesn't get a nightmare tonight." They both shared a knowing look, they knew that it would be a big miracle if Gavroche went through one night without a nightmare. But with their situation right now, they would do anything for a miracle. Combeferre looked over at the two couples, and smiled softly. He was glad that in what was probably their darkest hour yet, there was still love and comfort left in each of them. He carried on his feeble attempts of cleaning up when suddenly he heard something from outside. It was faint, but he could just make it out. Footsteps. Not again.

"Enjolras." The man in question lifted his head as soon as their eyes locked and Enjolras caught the fear in Ferre's eyes he rose to his feet and made his way over quickly.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, he didn't want to alarm the rest of the household especially Gavroche.

"Listen. I mean really listen." His eyes darted towards the window that lead to the garden and Enjolras's ears followed, he stood there for a while unsure of why he was called over, but then he heard it too. After quickly scanning the room Enjolras soon thought of a plan, he strode over to Eponine, Marius and Cosette whose attention had now followed both men.

"Marius, I need you to take Ep and Cosette into the other room. Now." Marius who saw the terror in both men nodded and dragged the two confused girls further into the house. Whilst Marius carried out the small command, Enjolras leapt over the sofa and picked up two pokers that were sprawled around the floor, he threw one to Combeferre and after quickly understanding the plan Combeferre headed towards the door.

"Guys what is going on?" Marius entered the room looking petrified at the sight of both Enjolras and Combeferre with the metal pokers in hand.

"Marius no time to explain just grab something and get over here." Enjolras spoke still in a whisper, the footstep were getting louder and louder and soon Marius heard and ran to grab the leg of the smashed up table that was lying near him. Soon all three men were standing near the door, weapons raised ready to strike.

They heard the sound of the gate swing open, soon the footsteps became quicker, more rushed the backdoor quickly swung open and before any of the boys could attack the dark figure spoke.

"Cosette!?" The figure ran into the house and soon the light in the house reached him. There stood a frantic elderly gentleman, the years of his life clearly seen in his face and eyes. At the sight of the three boys the gentleman's eyes soon relaxed.

"Monsieur Marius. Thank goodness." The man spoken suddenly upon seeing Marius who in turn lowed the table leg. Enjolras and Combeferre lowered their weapons too, slightly confused at how Marius knew this man.

"Monsieur Valjean." Marius spoke so quietly Enjolras and Combeferre almost missed the statement altogether. The man was looking around the room with fear and shock in his eyes.

"Marius where is Cosette?"

"She fine Monsieur, she safe in the other room, I'll go get her." And with that he was off through to the other room. This gave Enjolras a chance to look at this new figure properly, upon closer inspection he soon remembered that face.

"I've seen your face before Monsieur." He stepped closer to the man whose name must be Valjean according to Marius, "The volunteer. At the barricade, you saved us from the attack from above." Valjean looked at the young leader and nodded,

"How did you get away, if I may ask?" Enjolras was shocked it was a miracle that their small group had gotten away from the barricade but now another survivor!

"It is quite alright Monsieur, I carried Monsieur Marius who was injured through the sewers. An experience I would not recommend myself." The man said with a small smile, he looked just as tired as Enjolras felt, Combeferre was about to respond when Cosette walked into the room

"Papa!" she ran over and embraced her father, wrapping her arms around his shoulders

"Cosette my child, I saw that the gate was open, I was worried then I saw all this and- I'm just so glad you're safe." Valjean pulled away from his daughter and looked again at the scene before him, he saw another woman enter the room. He recognised her face almost immediately, she was the young boy, who had come to deliver Marius's letter to Cosette, he watched as he saw her curl up to the blonde gentleman who he remembered as the leader of those revolutionaries. The room was a mess, glass and paper everywhere.

"Would someone like to tell me what is going on here?" All eyes flew to Enjolras and he took it as his cue to speak.

"You see Sir, we moved here from our previous safe house because the National Guard were close to capturing us. We had made close friendships with two young ladies that lived just below us and they had been visiting here frequently. Earlier we heard news that the King wished to compromise with our cause, he wished to talk to us wanting to listen to our ideas. So we went out to fetch our papers so that we were ready but when we found our way back the National Guard had-"

"Hold on, this was where the abduction of those four traitors of the King took place?!" Valjean exclaimed looking over to his daughter in shock, but what he saw instead was that Cosette, Marius; Eponine even the two revolutionaries all looked frozen to the spot. Soon the blonde leader spoke again, this time his voice broke slightly

"Four?"

Valjean couldn't help but look concerned when he spoke next, "Yes four. Two revolutionaries from the barricades and two young girls." Enjolras looked over to Combeferre and quickly began pacing. Combeferre ran his hand through his hair as he too began to pace, Eponine walked over to Enjolras and tried to stop him from muttering small curses to himself, meanwhile Cosette had begun to cry silently resting her head in the crook of Marius's neck, Marius wrapped his arms around her whispering small words of comfort into her ears. This was the last thing any of them wanted to hear, now not only was Megan and Bella gone but Taire and Courf had gone and got themselves captured. Eponine was the first to speak.

"Monsieur, do you know where they are being held?"

"The small prison across from the town, it's only an hour away from here, you seriously can't be thinking of trying to break them out?"

"Look, I've been through the halls of a prison before and they are all the same, they share the same routines and times for switching guards. If were plan it right we can probably get them out slowly without being noticed. It's out only option, we just can't leave them there to rot they're our friends." Throughout Eponine's speech everyone soon looked up and nodded in agreement to the plan she was right, it was their only option. Valjean looked over to Cosette and saw the passion that she had in her eyes, the determination of going along with the plan and soon found himself saying

"Then I will also help you."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Combeferre, Enjolras and Eponine where walking through the shadows. It helped as now the sun was gently rising creating longer, darker shadows to escape in. Eponine was used to this after all the Amis didn't call her 'The Shadow' for the last two years for nothing, the darkness called to her, even if it was so dark she couldn't see she always found her way. But now the whole idea felt strange to her. She was positioned at the back of the small line, she could just make out Combeferre a few feet away leading the three of them, but it was Enjolras her eyes were fixed on. She could see his hands shake slightly as he held the rifle close. Valjean had two back at the house in Rue Plumet, the second was in the hands of Monsieur Valjean who was only a few streets away with Marius. Their plan was to make their swiftly and quietly to the prison, they decided to get some distance between their groups so that if there was a problem the second group could know in advance. The guns were only for the last resort. Eponine was too into her own thoughts when the silence was broken.

"I'd say we are only half an hour away, everyone okay?" Combeferre whispered, cautious not to wake any of the nearby household.

"Everything is fine back here." Eponine responded after taking in her surrounds, checking the alleyways behind her, "Enjolras?" she needed to see his face, she was scared that the news of Taire and Courf's capture had really knocked him especially after the confrontation between Taire and himself. He said he was fine, but after all the years she had known him she knew that he was lying every time he said those two words.

"I'm fine."

Eponine smiled softly, the man was just too stubborn. She stepped up her pace until she reached his side, sneaking her arm around his waist.

"Fine are you? Are you sure? Because I'm not sure that arm is!" she teased nodding over to the ever shaking arm that was holding the cold rifle. She knew he was smirking even if was keeping his gaze down, so she continued, "Were going to get them don't worry, you'll see. When all of this is over, the whole thing with you and Taire it will be like it never happened. Trust me." She nudged him slightly causing a small chuckle to escape Enjolras's lips, Eponine smirked at the beautiful sound, she let her hand drift to his and gave it a squeeze but did not let go, for that Enjolras was grateful for, her presence alone helped him focus.

The three of them carried on walking for another ten minutes when Eponine heard bit her bat like hearing the slightest noise behind her. Trying not to alarm Enjolras with the sudden movement she looked behind her when suddenly something caught her eye, it as faint, a shadow at the most but upon closer inspection she saw the outline of a man. Please let that be either Marius or Monsieur Valjean she thought to herself. She returned her gaze to where Combeferre was walking, she needed to get a second opinion. Upon remembering the warning signal Eponine quickly whistled the melody of the song the Amis used to sing all the time back at the Musain even now she still remembered how it went

_Do you hear the people sing? _

_Singing the song of angry men_

_It is the music of a people_

_Who will not be slaves again!_

_When the beating of your heart_

_Echoes the beating of the drums_

_There is a life about to start_

_When tomorrow comes!_

As soon as she began the tune Enjolras looked towards her but her focus was on Ferre, he had stopped in his tracks and turned to face the couple. The two of them had also stopped in their path, Eponine nodded in the direction of the shadow and Ferre's gaze quickly followed Enjolras's grip on the rifle became harder, soon Combeferre's voice echoed the street,

"Marius?" Eponine and Enjolras kept their eyes on Combeferre waiting for the response they wanted, but the response that came was the complete opposite.

"It's _them. _RUN!"

So they did, without looking back they ran, Combeferre ahead of them slightly, Enjolras knew that he was the better runner than the three of them, but he also knew that Eponine was still injured so running with her was not going to end well. He did not let go of her hand once as they ran, she was behind a little but as soon as Combeferre ran into another alley he thought maybe this was it, they would finally lose them.

He was wrong.

Upon entering the alley Enjolras froze as he saw the Captain of the National Guard standing in front of him. But what shocked him most was the sight of Combeferre held still by more two soldiers, a pistol to his head. Anger soon filled Enjolras and he raised the rifle high in the direction of the captain.

"I wouldn't do that boy. Someone could get hurt."

"Maybe that's my intention." He snapped back, he pulled the rifle straighter.

"Don't listen to him Enjolras!" Combeferre exclaimed but that only received a bash to the head from the back of the pistol.

"Your friend has spirit." The captain smirked, "We don't like that."

"Let. Him. Go." Enjolras stood his ground raising the rifle higher towards the man's heart.

"Of course, we will let your _spirited_ friend go as well the four others. Just as long as you come with us for a little talk with his Majesty." Enjolras lowered the gun slightly at the mention of the four already taken from them but raised it again at the slight of Combeferre's struggles against the two soldiers. The Captain continued since he knew he would not get a response. "You're a smart boy, surely you trust the word of the King's men. After all, the King himself stated all he wants is you and your friends to help him create a better France." He wanted to trust the Captain, but when he felt Eponine's back against his he knew something was wrong.

While all this was happening Eponine was searching their surroundings, looking for a possible escape route, she noticed two alley ways, one on each side of them but there was one problem. She saw from the shadows in each alley more soldiers, they were attempting to surround them. She looked behind hoping to find the possibility of Valjean or Marius coming to their aid, but no another solider blocking their exit. That was now six soldiers. Three before them and three behind, they were outnumbered. Eponine stepped back, pressing her body against Enjolras's hoping that this would warn him.

"What's it going to be boy? We won't wait forever, and neither will the King." At the sound of the Captain's voice Eponine saw from the corner of her eye more shadows coming from behind the soldiers, she moved her head quickly checking the other alley and it was the same sight. She couldn't help but scream.

"ENJOLRAS!" But Enjolras had seen it too behind Ferre, behind the Captain more shadows coming towards them. It was a second after Eponine's own scream that the first shot was fired!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It all happened so fast, one moment there was six soldiers surrounding them, blocking their every exit but now shots were being fired from all directions, Eponine clung to Enjolras and he did the same bringing both arms around her small frame making sure she was covered from the bullets. Within seconds the firing ceased, and Enjolras opened his eyes and saw the bodies of the soldiers lying on the cold ground. But what scared him the most was the sight of Combeferre lying on the ground, he sensed Eponine's gaze upon him, but soon she followed his gaze until she too saw Combeferre.

"FERRE!" they said in unison, they ran to his side in seconds, pushing off the body of one of the National Guard.

"Ferre? Ferre come on man don't do this to us!" Enjolras was on the verge of tears, he had lost so many friends but to lose Combeferre, it was like losing a brother. And he couldn't-

"Do what to you?" Eponine and Enjolras looked down in shocked as Combeferre sat up without even a scratch on him, Enjolras couldn't help but pull him into a tight embrace. Combeferre didn't pull away or flinch at the sudden affection but simple pulled him in closer. Eponine watched with a smile on her face as the two boys shared a brotherly moment, but soon she spotted the shadows from earlier coming closer. She stood up slowly and walked slowly towards the oncoming figures in the darkness. Whoever they were they saved them from death, she needed to know who they were. Enjolras and Combeferre noticed Eponine's movements and pulled away from their embrace to watch Eponine's cautious steps.

"Hello?"

"Ponnie?! Is that you?"

"MARIUS!" Eponine, Enjolras and Combeferre exclaimed all at once as suddenly Marius's figure appeared from the shadows, rifle in hand.

"Thank god we found you in time, we didn't know if they had got to you."

"We? I thought it was just you and Monsieur Valjean?" Eponine looked confused as she looked back to where Enjolras and Combeferre now stood.

"Yes well, about that," Marius muttered, scratching the back of his neck, Eponine knew this action. He only scratched his neck when he was nervous.

"Marius? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong, it's just when myself and Monsieur Valjean where following your steps, we ran into some people. They said they wanted to help," He looked over to where he had come from only to see more figures emerging from the shadows. Enjolras and Combeferre quickly walked to Eponine's side as they too waited to see their rescuers but when they showed themselves it was Eponine to react first. She gasped at the sight of the group of men standing before them. Each of them holding different kinds of weapons in both hands. But it was the leader of this group that Eponine recognised, and without any hesitation to make her words sound less bitter she spoke.

"Father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them hadn't eaten in hours, they sat huddled in the small cell together. It was the only way to keep warm during the cold night. Grantaire looked over to the three sleeping forms next to him. He saw the way Megan was snuggled into Courfeyrac's chest, her head resting just about Courfeyrac's own. His arms wrapping protectively around her as well as keeping her close to him. Grantaire smiled softly, he looked down to see Bella in almost the same position only her head was resting on his stomach. He couldn't help but gently stroke her dark hair as she slept, his only attempt to reassure her that they were going to be alright but the truth was he didn't know. If what the girls said was true and they were mistaken for Eponine and Cosette then trying to rescue them was only making things worse. What if Enjolras and Combeferre attempted to rescue all four of them now? He and Courfeyrac would have led them to their deaths and Grantaire knew in his heart he wouldn't never forgive himself if that happened. After all it was he who made Courfeyrac come with him, it was his plan and now he was suffering the consequences of his stupid actions. Why didn't he just listen to Enjolras? He felt a small tear roll down his cheek when he heard Courfeyrac sitting up, he was careful not to wake Megan's sleeping form as he did.

"You can't sleep huh?"

"How can I Courf? This is all my fault." He looked down towards Bella, his fingers traced lightly down her cheek until he reached her arm, here he was careful not to touch any of the scars or busies caused by the soldiers earlier.

"This is not your fault Taire. It's just as much as mine, we all knew this would happen at some stage-"

"But I didn't want them to get Bella, or Megan. Now because of me she's in this place."

"Taire listen to me. When Megan and Bella first walked in on this whole mess they knew what they were getting into. Do you really think Bella would have stayed by your side if she didn't know this was a possible outcome? It's the same with Megan and me, so do not blame yourself, in fact don't blame anyone, well if you want someone to blame you could always blame the bloody King. That's what we do after all." He spoke with a small chuckle, Taire didn't feel ready to laugh again so instead he gave a tried smile.

"You know what Courf? If we ever get out of here, alive hopefully. I'm, I'm going to ask Bella to marry me."

"Mon Ami! That's amazing news, she would be a fool to say no." Courfeyrac's hand made its way to Grantaire's shoulder give him a big smile, Grantaire smiled in response and brought his free hand to lock with Courfeyrac's.

"And I was hoping that maybe, you could be my best man?" Courfeyrac's smile grew even wider,

"Of course my friend. But first maybe you should think about asking Bella first." He teased a little too loudly than he wanted,

"Ask me what?" Both men looked down to see Bella fully awake staring at Grantaire with a confused smile. Courfeyrac looked over to a now nervous looking Grantaire, with one final pat on the back for reassurance he whispered before returning back to his slumber,

"Good luck. Don't mess it up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eponine my child, what a pleasant surprise." Thenardier spoke with a small smirk plastered on his face.

"Marius are you insane, we cannot trust them!" Eponine almost screamed, looking at the now embarrassed boy with eyes ready to kill.

"Ouch Ponine that really hurts." Spoke Montaparnasse from the back of the group of men, a villainous smile on his lips, "We save you and your stupid bourgeois friends and this is the thanks we get."

"That's enough Parnasse, but my girl does have a point. Who would trust us after all? We are the Patron-Minette after all." Eponine couldn't help but hold in a laugh,

"Which is why I ask again Marius. Are you insane?"

"Eponine, please let me explain, Valjean and I were just minutes from you when your father jumped out on us. Demanding to know if I was involved with the revolution, when I said I was your father he- he said he wanted in on the cause!" Eponine's head as well as Enjolras's shot towards the man in question.

"What?!"

"Eponine my dear, I remember walking past one of your blonde friends rally's the other week, he was blabbering off about equality and freedom blah blah blah," Enjolras couldn't help but glare at his pathetic excuse of a man "When suddenly it got me thinking, about our situation, I realised we deserve better considering who we once where all those years ago. That the time had come for people like us to take over as it where, so when we heard that there were survivors, we came out searching. And low and behold we just happened to run into Marcus here."

"My name is Marius."

"Whatever, anyway he told us what was happening very quickly I could catch all of it, the boy mumbles but then we heard your scream. And well here we are."

The bitterness in Eponine's eyes began to slowly fade, there was a part of her that was seeing her old father return, but still the rest of her still did not trust him. It was Combeferre who next spoke,

"Well we are grateful of the extra hands but, where Valjean?"

"I'm behind you son." And there he was, making his way up the big group his own rifle in hand. His eyes were fixed to Thenardier who gave him a small nod Eponine and Enjolras were the only two who noticed the small exchange but did not feel the need to press the matter anymore.

"Well then shall we make haste?" Thenardier asked "I do believe that Blondie here only has a few more hours until the four that they have captured get it." A shiver went through everyone apart from the Patron-Minette's spines, it was true they were running out of time and although Enjolras didn't approve of his new nickname he quickly returned to 'Marble-Mode'.

"That is true, right then, let's get going." And with that the group headed off into towards the rising sun. now fully prepared for the plan ahead.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hiya guys Livvy here. Sorry today's chapter is a short one, it would have been longer it's just I'm finding it difficult to think of a great escape plan and the events that will lead up to the 'great escape' as it were. ;) so if any of you have any ideas that you would like to share, feel free to PM me or write them in a review. I would love to hear from you, every review I have received always makes me smile and feel a little special. So again any ideas would be welcome, I will try to get as many in the plot as I can, if yours does not make it, it doesn't mean it was a bad idea, its just hard to bring them all together. Lots of love xxx and enjoy the update xxx **

Chapter 23

"What's going on?"

Grantaire saw the worried expression in Bella's face as she watched Courfeyrac fall into a deep sleep, collecting Megan back into his arms. When she looked back over towards him, he couldn't help but smile softly, he waited until she gradually sat up until their faces were just inches apart,

"Taire?"

"You know I was hoping to be in a better place to do this, and by better I mean cleaner and less cramped!" he chuckled, brushing a small strand away from her bruised cheek.

"What are saying?" Bella was getting scared, here they were hours away from possible death and he was laughing! What is there to laugh or even smile about?

"What I'm saying, well trying to say is I know it's only been a couple of days since we got together, but I know for a fact that I will always love you and I want to stay with you until the very end. Not matter how long that may be, and I know if I don't ask you now I may regret it." Sudden realisation hit Bella and a small tear rolled down her cheek, but this wasn't a sad tear, but a tear of pure joy matching the wide smile that was also forming on her lips.

"Annabel Elizabeth Grace Delacour, before I met you, I never realized how empty my life was. So will you make me the happiest man alive by-"

"Yes!" And soon their lips crashed together, smiles never leaving their faces, they only pulled apart due to the lack of oxygen in their lungs. But they only pulled apart so much that their foreheads kept together. Both out of breath, both smiling they fell back into light sleep but before their eyes fell shut Grantaire finally managed to finish his sentence.

"Marrying me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is this really about Father? I know you and you wouldn't be doing this if there wasn't for you at the end of it." Eponine glared at the man walking beside her, Eponine and Thenardier where at the back of the group while Combeferre, Valjean and Brujon led the group. That left Marius, Montaparnasse, Claquesous, Babet, Gueulemer and Enjolras (or as 'Blondie' as Thenardier insisted calling him) kept their positions between the two lookout groups. They were all armed now, whether that was with guns or the two pokers Combeferre insisted on bringing, one of these pokers was now twisting in Eponine's hands as she continued to glare at her father waiting for her answer.

"You know me too well child." He looked over giving her that menacing grin, "It's true at the end of this there is something for me. Something from your old friend at the front." Eponine's gaze shot straight towards Valjean who was deep in conversation with Combeferre,

"Monsieur Valjean? I don't understand."

"Well of course you wouldn't remember, you were only young after all. It was that old con Valjean who took dear Colette-"

"Cosette"

"Cosette of course, he took her away that one Christmas. But your mother decided we did not receive as much as we should have-francs that is- so when we happened to run in young Mario-"

"Marius."

"And Valjean well, we couldn't help but strike a deal." His vicious smile was all Eponine could see, this was not going to sound or end good.

"A deal?"

"Yes, I agreed that we would help your little crusade, just as long as afterwards, that old con gives me every penny he has. If not we will just leave you to face the wrath of Javert and his men. You know from experience my dear how- hands on they can be." The very memory of those days in prison sent a shiver down Eponine's spine, even now she still had nightmares about the long nights she had to spend inside the cells and the horrors that waited her when the soldiers got bored.

"You're blackmailing him, robbing him of everything he has!"

"Now now Eponine, you're acting as if you care for the old man. Thenardier's not care, it only makes us weak." Eponine had heard enough, she grabbed his arm pulling him to a halt and with all her strength pulled him around so that they were face to face.

"Or maybe it makes us stronger, and you have just been too scared to let anyone in, too scared to even give in to love. You may think I'm weak but in fact I'm stronger than ever, not by being a Thenardier, but by being Eponine. And by being in love." She pulled herself to the tallest she could possibly be almost levelling up to the man in front of her. She expected a smack to the face, a punishment for talking back as she would any other time or day, but instead Thenardier simple nodded and began to walk forwards, she was stunned. Had she finally beaten him at his own game?

"You know," she heard faintly "Blondie over, is going to be the death of you." Before she could even begin to respond she heard Brujon's deep rough voice booming from the front,

"Were here."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was now early afternoon, Courfeyrac could tell by the sunlight that was straining through their small cell window. Well it was more of a small hole with bars in Courfeyrac's mind, but never the less that did not stop his growing fear of the echoing silence that seemed to ripping his soul into pieces. The National Guard had left the four of them alone for hours and although they were grateful this didn't feel right. Courfeyrac was now sat opposite the cell door, his knees brought up to chest he looked over to where Grantaire and Bella were now sat, he smiled softly at the now engaged couple. He watched how Grantaire whispered soft comforting words into Bella's ear, his hand gently threading through her hair. Courfeyrac suddenly felt eyes upon him, he looked over to the right where he soon caught eyes with Megan; he couldn't help but avert his eyes bringing them down to face the floor.

"What's wrong?" He soon felt her warm arm brush against his as Megan sat by his side.

"I'm sorry." It was all he could say, ever since he and Grantaire had been caught the only real conversation he had spoken with Megan was the repeated comforts that they would be alright.

"Sorry? For what?"

"Everything, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here, you deserve much better than me and all my baggage-"

"Hey, hey" Megan pressed her forehead lightly to his, quickly shushing him in the progress "Now you listen to me, none of this was or will ever be your fault and do you know why?" Courfeyrac couldn't resist shaking his head slowly, their foreheads still connected. "Because it's not your fault that I was stuck being Taire's next door neighbour was it?" The remark made Courfeyrac chuckled, but Megan carried on still, "And well if it wasn't for the revolution then we wouldn't have met would we? So never blame yourself, never. We're gonna be fine I promise."

"Shouldn't it be me doing the promising?"

"Well you were pre-occupied, after all it's not every day you become a best man is it?" They both sneaked a glance at the happy couple and chuckled. But their laughter soon faded when the sounds of footsteps grew closer to their cell. The increasing noise soon startled Grantaire and Bella and in one swift movement Grantaire untangled himself from Bella as he stood up joining Courfeyrac facing the oncoming soldiers.

"Whatever happens, you know I love you mon ami!" Grantaire spoke suddenly

"You gone soft wine-casket! But me too." Both men shared a smile and soon the door was swung open and their stood Javert with what seemed to be a smug expression on his face.

"Gentlemen, no need to stand this is just a quick visit. I have received news, your precious leader has failed to bring himself forward, this has made the King very unhappy, and who has now given me the go ahead for your sentences." The bitterness in his voice sent shivers down all four spines, Courfeyrac felt sick to the stomach, this was it. "As you are aware the punishment for treason is death, therefore we will come back to collect you one by one to take to the gallows. May God have mercy on your souls!" And with that Javert disappeared from the opening of the door leaving the four alone once again.

"Courf?" Megan appeared by Courfeyrac's side in seconds as Bella did to Grantaire, and suddenly the four of them were trapped in a tight embrace tears forming in every pair of eyes. They stayed like so for what seemed like hours until suddenly a small noise made them spring apart,

"Psst!"

Grantaire and Courfeyrac shared confused glances as their eyes wondered the small cell trying to detect where the noise had come from and soon enough there it was again,

"Psst!"

"What is that?" Bella quickly broke the silence, she looked a little pale and tired but her eyes were wide and full of fear and worry.

"Guys, up here!" All heads quickly turned to face the barred cell window only to see Marius's stupid face peering at them.

"Marius! What are you doing here?" Grantaire hissed, careful not to speak too loud in case there were soldiers outside their cell door.

"I would have thought that was obvious!" The man quickly countered,

"Are you insane, they are just about ready to hang us and you coming strolling in at the last minute! Do you want to get caught?!" Courfeyrac's tone was just as angry as Grantaire's but that didn't stop him from feeling a little bit of relief seeing his friend's face again.

"Considering who we have helping us, I think Javert will have to postpone the hanging today." Marius spoke with a smug grin, and before any of the four could question him a new face appeared at the bars, a small bundle in hand. The man brought out a variety of tools and began working away at the cold metal, soon another figure came down to meet their gaze,

"Let me introduce you to Monsieur Thenardier, Eponine's father."

"Enjolras!" Grantaire ran up the window who was quickly joined by Courfeyrac and the two girls all looking up at the blonde god in pure relief, but then realisation dawned on Megan,

"Enjolras you shouldn't be here! If Javert even gets the smallest hint of your whereabouts he's gonna kill you, all that stuff about compromising it was all a trick, that's why they kidnapped us as well. They mistook up for Ponine and Cosette and-"

"Yeah, Blondie here figured that out about an hour ago, so we decided to go for plan B." Thenardier spoke with a tone of wickedness as he removed one of the bars from the window,

"Plan B?" Bella's question even though wasn't really necessary as it seemed as though Enjolras was already prepared to explain

"Well we, as in myself Thenardier and Marius get you out of this cell, and to make sure we are not interrupted the Patron-Minette have agreed to create a little distraction to give us enough time. Eponine, Combeferre and Valjean are keeping watch."

"What about Gav, please Enjolras he better be safe!"

"Courf you don't have to worry he's safe with Cosette," soon all the bars were removed by Thenardier leaving a reasonable enough size hole, easy to slide through for all four of them. "Who's first?"

It was Megan who went first, her small frame made it through to the surface easily with the help from Marius and Enjolras.

"Megan you need to with Marius quickly, he'll guide you to where Combeferre is, don't worry." Enjolras gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, it was a small action but it Megan knew what Enjolras was trying to say and after one last look at the three in the cell beneath her she followed Marius into the shadows. By the time Bella was pulled from the cell Marius had quickly returned slightly out of breath from obviously running back, he then went onto guiding Bella to her sister, which left the final two boys yet to be salvaged from the cell.

"You go next," Courfeyrac quickly muttered to Grantaire quietly "We need to make sure Bella has her finance, this is not up for debate." The next thing Grantaire knew he was being picked up by Courfeyrac and shoved though the hole, with Enjolras aiding him from the front. Once Grantaire was on his feet, he quickly flung his arms around Enjolras, Enjolras returned the embrace a little more tightly than he had planned.

"Look Enjolras, before I didn't-"

"I know Taire, I know."

"Blondie come on, we have no time for delays." Thenardier snapped, Grantaire glanced over to Enjolras who was looking slightly annoyed,

"Blondie?"

"Don't ask!"

"THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING!" the voice came from nowhere, there was no warning, no time. Enjolras and Grantaire dropped to the floor reaching out their hands trying to catch Courfeyrac as he attempted to jump up through the hole. But they were too late, the soldiers stormed in and grabbed Courfeyrac from behind dragging him out of the cell as he screamed. Both boys cried out in unison,

"Courfeyrac!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

No matter how much Courfeyrac struggled, he was forced from the cell dragged by four members of the National Guard, and he could heard Enjolras and Grantaire crying out his name. But there was no point in answering anymore he knew it was too late, there wasn't even any point in struggling against them so he let them drag him to where ever they were leading him.

He had a hunch though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have to move now!" Yelled Thenardier as he attempted to drag both boys away from the window opening,

"We can't just leave him! We need to-"

"Look here Blondie we can either leave now and try and get the lad back safely later or we can stay here and all be caught! Your choice." His glare could cut through glass which slightly frightened Enjolras, he now saw the difference from the Thenardier he once knew to the Thenardier he had now become. Enjolras quickly glanced over at Grantaire who nodded in agreement even though the fear in his eyes for his friend was obvious, Enjolras took one last look at the cell before catching up with Thenardier who had already got a head start dragging Grantaire with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Courfeyrac could hear his heartbeat pound in his ears, his chest felt like it was going to explode, and his stomach was churning making him feel so sick he wanted to curl up in a corner and cry himself to sleep. It seemed the endless walking was soon coming to its end as he now saw directly in front of him Inspector Javert looking too smug and proud for his liking.

"It seems your 'Marble Leader' was too late, he left you for face the consequences of his actions alone. Seems pretty selfish." If he could Courfeyrac would punch the smirk right off his face, but a small part inside of him started to believe Javert's words. What if he was left alone? What if Enjolras and Grantaire abandoned him now? These sudden thoughts scared him and Javert saw the fear instantly.

"But it is too late now, in a matter of minutes justice will be served for your crimes against the crown. I hope you do not mind the growing crowd, they like a good criminal hanging." The echoing laughter that filled the room made Courfeyrac shiver and before he could even respond Javert left the corridor followed by two of the four soldiers holding him down. The second the door opened Courfeyrac heard the cries and ruckus from the people of France waiting to witness his death. It made him sick to think some people enjoyed seeing the light escape from people that are seen as monsters eye's. Who was the real monster? Now all he could do now was wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The three of them ran swiftly back to the small corner of the nearest street where they knew Eponine, Combeferre, Valjean, Marius and both Megan and Bella would be waiting. Enjolras knew they were close as he saw the back of Combeferre's head, their pace quickened as within seconds Enjolras found himself wrapping his arms around both Eponine and Combeferre. Grantaire had done the same with Bella. Marius looked at the three with shock, confusion and fear.

"Enjolras? What's wrong, where's-"

"Courfeyrac?" Megan finished his question almost instantly quickly seeing that he was nowhere in sight. "Enjolras, where is he?" Once Enjolras pulled back away from both Eponine and Combeferre to look over at Megan's distraught face tears forming in her eyes. He felt his heart breaking he didn't want to tell her, but he had too.

"Megan, we tried there was just too many," That was all Megan needed to hear until she let out a small but piercing cry, Bella untangled herself from Grantaire to comfort her sister but she just swatted her away, her sobs becoming louder.

"Megan trust me we will get him back, I will not let him think we have abandoned him." Enjolras small the faintest glimpses of a smile forming on her lips but that was quickly wiped clean off as soon as Thenardier next spoke,

"And how Blondie shall you do that? Within the next half an hour he will be hanging in the air cold and lifeless. Not only that but there will be soldiers everywhere and you just think you can walk in and out? You clearly haven't escaped the law before have you?"

"Hanging?!" Everyone froze the second that small weak voice echoed the street. They all turned to see a frightened looking directly at his so called father.

"Gavroche?" Eponine was by his side in seconds, kneeling to his height grabbing him by the shoulders forcing him to look at her, "What are you doing here, please tell me you haven't ran away from Cosette?" Gavroche's eyes did not move from Thenardier or Enjolras, but Eponine soon continued "Gavroche, Gavroche look at me!" Eponine was soon answered by Gavroche glaring at her with an angry fire in his eyes.

"Cosette's. On. Her. Way." The bitterness in his voice shocked everyone including Thenardier, never had anyone seen the small boy so angry. "Tell me it's not true. That Courfeyrac is not about to hang!" As if on cue Cosette ran around the corner flustered, and out of breath from the running. As soon as she saw her father she quickly moved to join him sending apologetic looks to each of them. Eponine quickly brought her attention back to the small shaking boy "It's true Gav, but listen, listen to me. We're going to save him. I promise you, we will save him." Gavroche gave a small nod before collapsing into a small weeping state in his sisters arms. Enjolras watched as Eponine tried to comfort Gavroche but son he felt Grantaire, Combeferre and Marius's presence in front of him. Combeferre was the one to break the small silence,

"Enjolras, what do we do?" Enjolras saw the fear in all three of their eyes, it matched the fear he felt quickly merging, for once in his life he didn't know what to do, he had no plan, and no idea of how to move from here. He looked around where they all stood, Valjean held a weeping Cosette close (she had just been filled in on the situation) Megan was now being comforted by Bella, and Thenardier just stared at him with an expression that was unrecognisable but it made him angrier still. He was about to give up when suddenly Montaparnasse appeared at the corner with the Patron-Minette quickly emerging behind him. The expression on his face confused them all, he looked shocked but happy. Why was he happy?

"You guys need to see this!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sunlight nearly blinded Courfeyrac as he was now being dragged up to the platform in the courtyard of the prison. Javert stood at the lever ready with his evil smirk plastered on his face, suddenly Courfeyrac couldn't breathe, he was being dragged closer and closer to the noose. This was it. He looked out to the public expecting a group of upper class snobs who only came for the show, but instead he saw The People of France! He looked to the sides and noticed the worried expressions on the National Guard's faces, this gave him hope, it was a small flicker but it was hope. Javert walked away from his position at the lever and found his away walking towards Courfeyrac, manoeuvring the noose so it was wrapped tightly around his neck, Courfeyrac glared at him making sure he spat at him before Javert had time to look away, but before he did.

"Name."

"Francis. Francis Courfeyrac." Courfeyrac spoke confidently and loudly making sure everyone could hear him.

Javert then took the liberty to address the crowd who were becoming angrier by the second,

"Francis Courfeyrac, you have been found guilty for crimes against His Majesty the King, I therefore sentence you to hang by the neck until death." Javert turned once again to face him "Any last words?" he was about to answer, his lips parted but he was cut off by a familiar voice

"_Do you hear the people sing? _

_Lost in the valley of the night?_

_It is the music of a people _

_Who are climbing to the light_."

Courfeyrac searched the crowd and soon he was face to face with Enjolras. The crowd parted to reveal the group of revolutionaries who continued with the song,

"_For the wretched of the earth _

_There is a flame that never dies. _

_Even the darkest night will end _

_And the sun will rise."_

It was as if the song was a trigger as now the crowd came together, joining in with the words of hope and faith, echoing the courtyard with their voices

"_They will live again in freedom _

_In the garden of the Lord. _

_They will walk behind the plough-share, _

_They will put away the sword. _

_The chain will be broken _

_And all men will have their reward._

_Will you join in our crusade? _

_Who will be strong and stand with me? _

_Somewhere beyond the barricade _

_Is there a world you long to see? _

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Say, do you hear the distant drums?_

_It is the future that they bring _

_When tomorrow comes!"_

Courfeyrac smiled as he saw before him France standing together as one, now he understood what they were fighting for, what his friends had died for. He looked over to the members of the National Guard who were now joining in with the voices. This was it! The people had risen, he looked at Javert who was standing there speechless at the sight before him

"You want my last words? VIVA LA FRANCE!"

"_Will you join in our crusade? _

_Who will be strong and stand with me? _

_Somewhere beyond the barricade _

_Is there a world you long to see? _

_Do you hear the people sing? _

_Say, do you hear the distant drums? _

_It is the future that they bring _

_When tomorrow comes... _

_Tomorrow comes!"_

"ENOUGH!" Came Javert's cries from the platform, silence soon spread over the crowd as Javert glared over to the main group who had found their way to the centre of the floor, holding their ground. Enjolras glared back as he began to walk slowly forwards to platform, it was over there was no way Javert could destroy their chances this time. He was wrong.

"May God have mercy on your soul!" Before Enjolras even contemplated what was happening Javert's hand seized the lever that held Courfeyrac's life and pulled!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It all happened so quickly it was like one huge… blur of events for Courfeyrac. One second the people had risen and Enjolras was coming forward ready to release the noose from his neck, but then the next he was falling…

Falling so fast he barely had any time to think, his vision became a struggle and there was the most agonising pain he had ever felt spreading throughout his body as the rope around his neck became tighter and tighter. He was grateful that his hands were not bound, scratching at his next his feeble attempts to loosen the noose made no difference. He could hear the sounds of women screaming, men crying out in anger, gunshots being fired and lastly the sound of his name being screeched from many familiar voices:

Enjolras

Combeferre

Marius

Eponine

Gavroche

Megan….

Gavroche.

He felt his arms becoming limp, his breathing was becoming too much of a struggle his eyes were slowly closing but just before they did he felt his legs and body crash back down to earth. He couldn't make out any of the dark shadows that appeared around him he felt like he was choking just before he closed his eyes he swore he heard the cries of a small boy.

When his eyes next opened he was blinded by the bright light that filled the small room. He felt so weak he came to the conclusion he didn't make it, as his eyes wondered around the small white room he could hear the faint voices of people he never thought he would hear again.

"_Courf?_" His eyes flickered towards the face of a very happy Joly who was standing next to him looking down, he looked so much paler than before with the clear gun wounds visible from his chest. "_What are you doing mon ami? You shouldn't be here." _Courfeyrac could see appearing from behind Joly the figures of Lesgle, Prouvaire, Bahorel and Feuilly all looking down at him with smiles on their faces. Courfeyrac felt a mixture of happiness for seeing the faces of his friends he had lost again but also he felt confused, did this mean he was dead? But before he could even ask his thoughts were interrupted,

"_Courfeyrac, listen to me you need to go back, you are not needed here just yet."_ Prouvaire chuckled reaching his ghostly hand out to brush away the small curl of hair covering his eyes.

"Why? Why can't I stay?" His voice was stronger than he thought and the words just seemed to come out of him.

"_Courf if there is one thing we have learnt being here" _Bahorel began to answer, taking a seat at the end of the small bed, "_Is that we all have our time to go, and right now you are needed, in more ways than you think."_ Feuilly's smile became wider as he saw Courfeyrac's face becoming more strained he clearly didn't understand it was almost cute.

"_Gavroche Courf, Gavroche needs you, Taire Ferre and Enjolras really need you although at this time I am loving his new nickname I can't believe we didn't think of it before" _There was the beautiful sound of laughter echoing the room. This was what Courfeyrac had missed. "_But most of all that lovely mademoiselle Megan needs you, you found yourself a keeper there my friend, so don't leave her." _If saying goodbye to his friends the first time was hard then the second time was defiantly the hardest thing Courfeyrac had ever done.

"_Don't worry mon ami we will see each other again, just… not now. So go, enjoy life and please for my sake don't go and catch cholera the second you return." _Courfeyrac couldn't help but crack a smile at his friend's sweet gentle advice and soon the figures of his five friends began to fade away but he would always remember the smiles on their faces even when his eyes closed yet again he could still see them.

"He's so still." Gavroche had never left Courfeyrac's bedside, his small hand clutching his brother's… No, his father's hand. He had vowed he would not shed another tear and since Courfeyrac's rescue only hours ago he had kept to his vow. But that did not stop the sound of fear and worry in his voice, and everyone could see that he was trying to build up the walls, trying not to let any emotion out. Megan who was sat behind Gavroche brought her arms around his small waist and held him close, she too had not left Courfeyrac's side.

"I know Gav, he's just… sleeping. He will soon wake up." Megan only just was able to finish her sentence. They were the only two sat in the room as the others sat together next door back in Cosette and Marius's home all praying for a miracle.

"What happens if-"

"Don't say it Marius!"

"Enjolras you saw how long he was hanging there, you can't possibly tell me that-"

"Enough! Please!" All heads turned in horror to see Cosette on her feet looking what seemed to be anger. "For the last few hours all you have done is argue, when Courfeyrac is in there fighting for his life! Can we please just stop this, do you really think Megan and Gavroche would want Courfeyrac to have your petty arguments be the first thing he hears?!" Both Enjolras and Marius nodded in agreement and sat back down, Eponine on instinct took Enjolras hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Enjolras gave in to her touch lowering his head so that it rested on her shoulder, he closed his eyes and repeated to small prayer for Courfeyrac's life to be returned over and over again. Grantaire and Bella sat nearest to the door leading to where Courfeyrac was lying, Grantaire was quietly whispering soft words of comfort to the weeping Bella, and she knew that if Courfeyrac left her sister's world would be crushed, all she had ever wanted was for Megan to be happy. Combeferre sat beside Marius resting his hand upon his friends shoulder in a quiet attempt to keep him seated and calm. Cosette had quickly returned to her seat next to Valjean who gladly welcomed her back into his arms rubbing her back softly, he had an expression in his eyes of sorrow. He had never met Courfeyrac properly but he already felt attached to the young boy as he did to all of the children seated before him.

Back in Courfeyrac's room Gavroche felt the warm comforting arms of Megan leave his waist, he turned his head slightly only to see Megan walk up to Courfeyrac and planting a small kiss onto his forehead, he could see tears forming in her eyes, could this mean? No it couldn't! Courfeyrac would never leave him, not without saying goodbye.

"Megan."

"I'm sorry Gav… He's gone."

He refused to believe it even when Megan leant closer to press a soft kiss to Courfeyrac's lips Gavroche refused to believe it. He watched Megan turn and head towards the door shaking his head tears of his own streaming down his face, he was about to call Megan back from the doorway when suddenly he felt the sheets beneath his twitch. Gavroche turned to face Courfeyrac's still form trying to locate where the twitch had occurred and soon he was faced with Courfeyrac's fingers slowly twitching,

"Courf?" The confusion in Gavroche's tone was what made Megan turn around, but soon she realised why. She was by his side in seconds joining in with Gavroche with bringing Courfeyrac back into their world.

"Courfeyrac? Please, please open your eyes." They continued to plead with his sleeping form, and soon they received an answer, Courfeyrac's eyes began to flicker and soon they opened completely.

"Gav? Megan?"

He was soon attacked with hugs from both Megan and Gavroche and he soon managed to find the strength to wrap his arms around the both of them. Gavroche untangled from the embrace and ran next door, leaving Megan no choice but to attack his lips with her own. Courfeyrac within seconds retuned her kiss, bringing his hand up to her neck bringing her closer. It was passionate and wet from the tears both had shed, but they were quickly interrupted by the rest of the Amis running into the room lead by Gavroche. Never had there been a more emotional moment in any of their knowledge, everyone including Valjean attacked Courfeyrac with embraces however Enjolras's lingered a little longer as he whispered

"I'm so sorry mon ami. Please forgive me." When he pulled away Courfeyrac replied not with words but with a small smile and a nod to match. Gavroche climbed up upon the bed again and positioned himself so that he was seated next to Courfeyrac resting his head in the crook of Courfeyrac's neck. They all sat speaking for what seemed like hours telling Courfeyrac of how the people had risen, how Enjolras and managed to save Courfeyrac by shooting the rope that was keeping him in the air. But most importantly they told him how they had managed to accomplish their dream, bringing down the monarchy. After hours of talking Courfeyrac looked down to see that Gavroche had fallen asleep using his body as a pillow, he smiled and he was quickly reminded of Joly's words of wisdom

"_Enjoy life.."_ He looked around to where his friends sat, some of them beginning to drift off into an easy slumber and right there and then vowed to make sure he would make his lost friends proud. He gave Gavroche a small kiss on the forehead and he then closed his eyes ready to dream of the good times he will soon have with the Amis. 


	27. Chapter 27

**This is it guys, the very last chapter! I would just like to say thank you so much for going through this lovely journey with me! It means so much that you would find the time to read my updates! I know that I've been a little evil with all the cliff-hangers (believe me my two friends Megan and Bella have been hitting, screaming, nagging non-stop at school for quicker updates!) but I have truly loved waking up some mornings finding that I have two or three emails saying more people have either followed, reviewed and even added my story to their favourites list! I hope this last chapter will be what you are expecting and/or even more! Maybe soon I will be posting up a new story so until then my friends. **

**Enjoy xxx**

Epilogue

_5 years later_

The country was on the mend and soaring higher than it ever had before. Since the King had stepped down a new government was quickly made, only this time it was more equal and powerful. And to make sure their beliefs stayed in line, Enjolras, Combeferre and Marius were there every step of the way making sure that their France was not only for the rich, but for the poor. After only six months of a new government houses to shelter the homeless were set up making sure there was always a hot meal and a soft bed for the gamins and gamine's of the streets to lay their heads. After a year and a half free education and health care was available throughout the slums of Paris so that every man, woman and child no matter their class was able to at least read and write and have a decent knowledge of their new world. As well as making sure no child would die needlessly due to the fact they have poor hygiene. Now after five years France was now equal, the crime rate had decreased immaculately, the number of people living on the street was now next to nothing and the people were no longer scared to stand up and speak their minds, as they now knew that there would be people who would listen to them.

As for the Amis, there was many happy years for all of them. Within the first year of the new world Grantaire and Bella got married with Courfeyrac of course by Grantaire's side as his best man. It was a small ceremony with just the Amis and Bella and Megan's mother and father but it was perfect for the happy couple, Marius and Cosette also tied the knot only months later. Valjean of course pulled out all the stops to celebrate his daughter's marriage. During their third year Courfeyrac (with a little help from Gavroche) finally found the courage to ask Megan's hand in marriage. At the ceremony, Combeferre introduced the group to a lovely young woman he had met when working at the slums education program. He tried to ignore all the knowing looks he soon received even from Enjolras but he couldn't help but smile. As for the Musain, Courfeyrac and Grantaire came to a decision to buy the old place and reopen the café, they wanted to look back to all the fun and memorable times spent inside the walls of the warm building. To look around the rooms and see the smiles of their friends, hear their laughter. While the ground floor was restored to its original layout, the floors upstairs were converted into a home for the group, they all knew in their hearts that after all they had been through they could never leave each other. Not again.

It was a just another normal morning for the group, the smell of coffee filling the numerous rooms as usual just as Grantaire and Bella's first born ran down the stairs from the top floor waking everyone in the progress. He was only three years old but he was already trouble, soon enough everyone apart from Eponine and Enjolras ventured out of their rooms to join the young boy in their living area on the second floor. Grantaire was enjoying his regular morning coffee as he had now managed to stay away from the wine (with a little help and encouragement) since all those years ago, as he walked over to join Bella and their new baby girl on one of the sofas. He started up a conversation with Courfeyrac and Megan about their plans for the Musain noting how proud Courfeyrac looked as his fingers softly over the more than obvious baby bump Megan was purposely showing. Gavroche who was now fifteen had grown into a ridiculously handsome teenager was running around all the floor finding his school papers. With people such as Enjolras and Combeferre living with you it was no mystery how Gavroche quickly became top of the class, but even still he was still unorganised with caused him to stress out over any little problem.

"Gavroche, relax you do not have to get to class for another hour! Come and sit down with us mon ami." Courfeyrac called after the fifth time Gavroche ventured up and down from the top floor. Not needing to be told twice Gavroche ran over to sit in the big armchair placed next to the window, from here Gavroche could see how much his family had grown and become…. Well become a family.

"So Ferre will Danielle be joining us for dinner tonight?" Gavroche teased, he knew the answer of course he just liked seeing the blush form in Combeferre's cheeks.

"Gavroche you ask that question every day, is there any point in answering now?" With a cheeky grin Gavroche shrugged and jumped up reaching out for the mug of tea Courfeyrac had put down for him earlier. Before he had time to find a comfortable position back in the chair, little George had ran over to Gavroche wanting nothing but his 'big brother' to give his a big hug. The other where to enchanted by the interaction between the two boys they didn't notice Enjorlas and Eponine slip into the room. By the time they had both sat down cups of coffee in hand Combeferre finally noticed the smiles coming from the couple,

"My my Enjolras, I haven't seen a smile that big since, well ever! That on earth has happened?" The sarcastic remark drew the attention of the rest of the group, now all eyes were on the now blushing couple. Eponine was the first to speak unable to remove the huge dimpled smile off her face,

"Well let's just say I had a lovely surprise this morning!"

"Please guys my son is three he doesn't want to hear that!" Grantaire spoke quickly as he covered his baby girls ears dramatically, the whole room burst out in laughter at this.

"That's not Ep meant and you know it Taire!" Enjolras chuckled, ever since the day the people rose Enjolras had changed, not dramatically, but it was the little things people had noticed. For example he was now always smiling and willing to crack up a joke now and then. Of course back inside the walls of government he would become the man the Amis always admired but when it was just them it was as if he was another man, a much more happier, more relaxed man.

"I am sorry Blondie, my mistake. Please go on!" (Let's just say Thenardier's little nickname had stuck)

Enjolras nodded and nudged Eponine lightly letting her continue but instead of carrying on with her sentence, she simply extended her hand. The engagement ring clearly visible. Everyone apart from Bella of course as she was holding the baby leapt to their feet in celebration they all leapt over to congratulate the couple with a few

"It's about time comments!" chucked in. Gavroche hugged his sister long and tight making sure she knew how happy he was for her, he also shook Enjolras's hand

"You better not let her down! If not you know what will happen!" It was meant to come out as a serious statement but he was too happy to be serious, Enjolras smiled at the young man in front of him and pulled him into a small embrace. They all agreed that later on they would celebrate properly, once they brought the news over to Marius, Cosette and their three children, but soon enough work and school called. Gavroche was the first to leave the building making sure he didn't leave without giving everyone the usual goodbye kiss on the cheek as was tradition for him. As he walked to school a thought soon struck him. He had not had one single night terror ever since that day Courfeyrac came back to them he thought made him smile to himself. He fought back to that long period after the barricade all those years ago and the friendships and events after.

Who knew that when little people fight the rewards would be so great!

xxx


End file.
